La falsa jaula de oro
by sumebe
Summary: Bella es una chica de familia rica, sin embargo hay algo que no puede comprar: su libertad. Viviendo con un padre que la mantiene en cautiverio verá como única salvación para escaparse aceptar su matrimonio arreglado con Edward . ADAPT
1. Chapter 1

**AQUI LES LLEGO CON OTRA ADAPTACIÓN... COMO YA SABEN NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE :) **

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Antes o después tendrás que casarte con "alguien" —señalo Carlisle Cullen—. ¿Por qué no Isabella Swan?

Edward no contesto. En otro momento de su vida se habría reído a carcajadas si su padre le hubiera sugerido un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero llevaba casi 2 años sumido en un infierno de dolor, del que solo escapaba enfrascándose en el trabajo. En un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío que lo asolaba, había tenido múltiples aventuras, pero esas relaciones sexuales tan solo le habían dejado un regusto amargo.

—Es un honor que Charlie Swan haya pensó en nuestra familia para su hija —continuo Carlisle con persistencia, observando a su impredecible hijo—. Tiene muy buena opinión de tu visión para los negocios y le preocupa su salud. "Necesita" un yerno en quien confiar.

Edward, escucho con escepticismo el astuto discurso de su padre, que parecía sugerir que un matrimonio concertado por la familia, en vez de por los interesados, fuera habitual en Grecia, aunque ya no lo era en absoluto. Además, le asombraba que el interés demostrado por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo hubiera cegado a su padre, haciéndole olvidar otras cosas mucho menos agradables.

—Charlie Swan es un malvado y un matón. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

—Aún así su hija Isabella es una joven decente y bien educada —siguió Carlisle con determinación, convencido de que solo un matrimonio como ese podría apartar a su hijo de la vida de fiestas y escándalos continuos que estaba destrozando el corazón de su madre—. No veo razón que impida que, con el tiempo, seas feliz con ella.

El rostro delgado y poderoso de Edward se contrajo con un rictus de amargura. Desde que Tanya, a quien había amado por encima de todo, se había ido para siempre, no se creía capaz de ser feliz con mujer alguna. Decidió no mencionar ese tema, porque su padre no era hipócrita y no se callaría.

Los padres de Edward, griegos y muy conservadores, habían odiado a Tanya y se habían negado a aceptarla como esposa de su único hijo. Su reputación de mujer alocada y su turbio pasado ofendían su sensibilidad. Cuando se comprometió con ella la reacción de su padre fue la ira y la de su madre el llanto y Edward corto todo vinculo con ellos. El enfrentamiento había empezado a suavizarse después de la muerte de Tanya, pero solo porque Edward estaba tan desesperado que era incapaz de hacer el esfuerzo de rechazar a su familia.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, cada negocio que hacía era una mina de oro. Ya era mucho más rico que su padre porque, mientras Carlisle había heredado una fortuna y se había limitado a conservarla, Edward se había dedicado al capital del riesgo y al desarrollo de programas informáticos, olvidando la cautela. Era muy irónico que sus increíbles ganancias de los últimos meses hubieran hecho que Charlie Swan, el magnate multimillonario, lo considerara como un posible yerno.

—Ni siquiera he visto a la hija de Swan –dijo Edward secamente.

—Claro que sí —contradijo Carlisle—. Según Charlie, la viste cuando pasaste la noche en Lexos.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. Hacia un par de meses su yate había tenido problemas en una tormenta, cerca de la costa de Lexos y había llamado por radio para que le permitieran atracar; Swan tenía forma de evitar de malas maneras la visita de intrusos en su isla. Aunque Edward había sido bien recibido y agasajado con todo tipo de lujos, había sido una noche espantosa.

Aunque tenía más de sesenta años, Charlie tenía un pequeño harén de bellísimas jóvenes en su casa palaciega, y había invitado a Edward a elegir a una para completar la diversión de la noche. El sintió repulsión al ver lo dispuestas que estaban las aduladoras jovencitas a satisfacer los deseos del viejo. Pero Edward no había cometido el error de comentar los excesos sexuales de Charlie con nadie. Charlie Swan era un enemigo implacable y despiadado y solo un estúpido se atrevería a provocar su ira. Edward Cullen no quería que nada amenazara su recién creado imperio empresarial...

No creía que ninguna de las jovencitas que había visto fuera Bella Swan. Edward soltó una carcajada seca; Swan distaba de ser un personaje agradable, pero no estaba loco. Por más que lo pensó, no recordaba haber visto a ninguna otra mujer esa noche, excepto el ama de llaves, que lo había llevado a su suite ardiendo de ira y frustración por como se había burlado Swan cuando se negó a dormir con una de sus prostitutas.

—Deja que refresque tu memoria —dijo Carlisle Cullen incomodo, ya que había contado con que su hijo recordara a la joven sin tener que ver una foto.

Edward miro la foto con incredulidad y la reconoció de inmediato. Mascullo una maldición. Aunque estaba de perfil, recordó la inclinación sumisa de la cabeza, el pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño severo y los rasgos frágiles y delicados del rostro.

—¡Creí que era el ama de llaves! —exclamo Edward indignado, pero sus pómulos se tiñeron levemente; aquella noche, a pesar de su ira, no había sido inmune al encanto natural de la joven.

La recordaba demasiado bien: rasgos finos y delicados, ojos verdes como una esmeralda, sorprendentes e inesperados en una mujer griega. Una belleza natural: la antítesis total de las chicas voluptuosas y artificiales que habían desfilado ante él por orden de si anfitrión. Nunca se había insinuado a una sirvienta, pero esa noche solo lo habían detenido el silencio y formalidad de ella y su innato sentido de la justicia.

—Tengo entendido que Bella apenas ha salido de la isla. Su padre opina que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa —comento Carlisle Cullen, con cierta fascinación; él tenía una esposa y dos hijas que no se lo pensaban dos veces antes de volar a cualquier lugar de Europa para visitar a sus amigas o ir de compras.

—Puede que en el futuro considere la posibilidad de un matrimonio de conveniencia —concedió Edward, pensando que Bella debería haberse presentado de inmediato—. Pero no tengo ningún interés de casarme con la excéntrica hija de Swan. Al menos, me gustaría una esposa con personalidad.

—Un mínimo de personalidad da mucho de sí —arguyo Carlisle con vehemencia, insistiendo en lo que consideraba una gran oportunidad para su hijo—. Y antes de criticar las carencias de Bella Swan, deberías preguntarte que tienes "tú" que ofrecerle a una mujer.

—¿En qué sentido? –inquirió Edward con voz seca.

—Si no tienes corazón que ofrecer, solo se casara contigo una cazafortunas —advirtió Carlisle con frustración—. Tu reputación de mujeriego es tal que la mayoría de nuestros amigos no quieren que sus hijas se relacionen contigo.

—No me interesan las vírgenes fervorosas ni las arribistas ambiciosas, así que hacen muy bien —masculló Edward con desprecio.

Carlisle Cullen contuvo un suspiro. Había hecho lo posible por convencer a su hijo, con la esperanza de que el reto de participar en la amplia red de Sociedades Swan lo tentara. Había pensado que podría atraerlo al aspecto práctico de un acuerdo matrimonial que apenas le exigiría esfuerzo personal. Sabía que comentar lo beneficioso que sería casarse con la futura heredera de una fortuna, no habría servido de nada.

—A Charlie le ofenderá que te niegues sin más —apunto Carlisle atribulado—. Quiere que te reúnas con él para discutir la propuesta. ¿Qué mal puede hacer eso?

—Lo pensare –dijo Edward, mirando a su padre con ojos oscuros y fríos, que sus competidores habían aprendido a respetar. No estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pero el recuerdo de esa noche en Lexos lo intrigaba.

Bella se miro en el espejo cuidadosamente, los ojos verdes llenos de tensión;: que su padre la convocara formalmente era extraño y amedrentador.

Llevaba el pelo marrón cobrizo recogido. El vestido azul oscuro apenas dejaba que se insinuaran las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. En una multitud, habría pasado desapercibida; esa era la imagen que su padre le exigía: modesta, discreta y asexuada. No le importaba lo más mínimo que sus ideas pertenecieran a otros tiempos y estuvieran fuera de lugar en una familia rica y educada; se enorgullecía de sus raíces campesinas y no veía razón para permitir al mundo exterior invadiera el reino feudal de su isla.

Charlie Swan era un hombre dominante y controlador con un carácter explosivo que podía convertirse en violencia en segundos y que consideraba a la mujer un ser inferior y una posesión. Ya de niña, Bella había aprendido el código de comportamiento que debía mantener ante su padre, y sabía controlar la lengua y mantener la cabeza gacha. En más de una ocasión lo había visto golpear a su madre, ya fallecida. Cuando creció, por mucho que Renée Swan intentara protegerla, ella también había sufrido los mismos malos tratos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Bella dio un respingo y se volvió hacia el rostro delgado y agrio de Carmen, la hermana de su padre.

—¿Por qué estas siempre mirándote al espejo? —Resoplo Carmen con desprecio—. Es una tontería siendo tan fea. Si hubieras nacido Swan, serías una belleza.

Bella, acostumbrado a las pullas de la mujer, se resistió a la tentación de preguntarle que había fallado en su caso, pues sería difícil encontrar algo atractivo en sus rasgos afilados. En cuanto a lo de "no" haber nacido Swan, Bella sabía perfectamente que era adoptada, y evitaba los enfrentamientos con Carmen, para que no se quejara a su hermano de que había sido grosera.

Su tía cumplía con fervor religioso las normas de su hermano Charlie y la satisfacía denunciar ante él a cualquier incauto que no lo hiciera. Carmen no había tenido problemas para dominar a la gentil inglesa que su hermano había tomado como esposa, pero su hija adoptiva era un hueso más duro de roer. Bella no contestaba mal y demostraba un respeto superficial, pero desde que, cuatro años antes, la habían traído gritando y pataleando de vuelta del aeropuerto de Atenas, había en su mirada una determinación estoica, y Carmen se sentía frustrada como un mosquito que aguijoneara a una víctima insensible.

—Tu padre tiene noticias interesantes para ti —informo Carmen secamente.

—Me encantara escucharlas —dijo Bella cruzando la antesala al dormitorio lentamente, con aprensión.

—Has sido una hija muy desagradecida —réprobo duramente Carmen—. ¡No te mereces lo que vas a tener!

¿Qué podía ser? El obvio resentimiento de su tía exacerbo la curiosidad de Bella, pero el nudo de ansiedad que sentía en el estomago se acrecentó. Era incapaz de estar ante su padre sin sentir miedo, y el no era un hombre que hiciera regalos. De hecho, Bella se preguntaba a menudo si su padre sentía placer al negarle todo lo que deseaba. Nunca la había querido y, cuando su madre adoptiva murió, disfruto contándole por que la habían adoptado.

Renée Swan había tenido un niño, Emmett, al año de casarse, pero en los siete años siguientes no volvió a concebir. Charlie Swan, desesperado por no tener un segundo hijo, oyó decir que algunas mujeres se quedaban embarazadas después de adoptar uno. Se pensaba que, al satisfacer su deseo de tener otro hijo, la mujer se relajaba y era más fácil que volviera a concebir. Por desgracia, la llegada de Bella no había cumplido esas expectativas. Como Charlie solo la consideraba un medio para un fin, nunca había contado con su afecto paterno.

Su tía la dejo en el vestíbulo, ante el despacho de su padre. Ambas sabían que la haría esperar. Rígida de tensión, Bella miro por la ventana, sin inmutarse ante la maravillosa vista de la bahía. La dorada luz del sol y el intenso azul del cielo se reflejaban sobre el mar Egeo. Lexos era una isla preciosa, y la enorme casa contaba con todas las comodidades que se podían comprar con dinero. Sin embargo, nada podía compensarle a Bella el saberse tan prisionera en casa de su padre como un criminal en una celda de castigo.

La libertad que ansiaba seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Llevaba 4 interminables años sin salir de la isla, pues Charlie ya no confiaba en ella. Había planificado mal la escapada, había malgastado su oportunidad y había puesto a su padre sobre aviso.

En aquella época seguía un tratamiento de ortodoncia en Atenas, y había sido fácil salir de la clínica dental sin que la vieran los guardaespaldas, meterse en un taxi e ir al aeropuerto. Pero no había consultado los horarios de antemano, y no tuvo la sensatez suficiente de comprar un billete para el primer vuelo internacional que saliera. Quería ir a Londres y se había sentado a esperar como una tonta, hasta que sus guardaespaldas la sacaron arrastras del aeropuerto. Se estremecido al recordar el recibimiento de su enojado e incrédulo padre, que nunca había soñado que se atreviera a intentar escapar de su tiranía.

Su madre nunca lo había hecho. Pero eso era porque el espíritu de Renée Swan había sucumbido a los ataques verbales y físicos de su marido.

—¿Dónde iría? —le había preguntado su madre con asombro cuando Bella, entonces una adolescente, le sugirió que escapara de ese matrimonio abusivo—. ¿Cómo viviría? Fuera donde fuera, tu padre me encontraría. No me dejaría marchar... ¡me quiere demasiado!

Bella, con un cinismo que no correspondía a sus años, había pensado que el amor había convertido en víctima a la bella madre que ella adoraba. El amor era una de las excusas favoritas de Renée para justificar la violencia que había aceptado como parte de su vida, otra era la adicción al trabajo de su marido, que lo volvía agresivo, y otra, su propia e inexcusable estupidez. Se culpaba a sí misma. Incluso mientras moría lentamente de una enfermedad terminal, se había culpado por causar dolor e inconvenientes a su marido y a su hijo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprender cuanto echaba de menos a esa mujer cuyo amor la había protegido de los peores momentos de su padre.

—Señorita Swan... entre —dijo el secretario personal de su padre, con una sonrisa aduladora.

Charlie Swan estaba de pie bajo su propio y favorecedor retrato. Era un hombre fuerte y de presencia imponente, pero aún no había recuperado el peso perdido mientras seguía un tratamiento contra el cáncer. Aunque el tratamiento había tenido éxito, tenía el rostro grisáceo y estaba más demacrado que meses antes. Por primera vez, Bella pensó que, para ser un hombre tan fuerte y vigoroso, estaba tardando mucho en recuperarse.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —se oyó decir instintivamente.

—Veo que echaremos mucho de menos a mi cariñosa y compasiva hija —replico Charlie con ironía.

La palidez de Bella se tiño de rubor pero, un segundo después, se pregunto por qué iban a echarla de menos. La esperanza la asalto con tanta fuerza que le temblaron las rodillas. ¿La habría perdonado por intentar escaparse? ¿Iba a permitirle llevar una vida más normal?

—Después de todos estos años, por fin vas a serme útil —informo el hombre con satisfacción.

Bella comprendió la estupidez de su esperanza. Su padre nunca había hecho nada para complacerla. Se había derrumbado ante la tumba de su madre, pero ese reflejo de humanidad quedaba eclipsado por los recuerdos del daño físico y mental que había infligido a una mujer incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

—Te he encontrado un marido —anuncio Charlie.

La sorpresa casi hizo que Bella se tambaleara, y aunque se esforzó por no mostrar ninguna reacción, no pudo evitar un leve gemido estrangulado. ¿Por qué le había buscado un marido? Tenía que ser algo beneficioso para él. Se mordió la lengua, una sola pregunta o exclamación lo harían reaccionar como si hubiera sido una impertinente.

—Habla cuando te hablen —era una lección que Bella había aprendido bien en su infancia —. Una hija respetuosa no cuestiona las decisiones de su padre.

El silencio, como una losa, hizo que se pusiera aún más rígida, mientras espera a que el hablara de nuevo. La idea de un marido la dejaba anonadada, nunca se lo había planteado; sobre todo porque era consciente de su padre disfrutaba teniendo a su familia a su disposición, dependiendo de él en cuerpo y alma.

—Si Emmett no hubiera muerto —dijo el anciano refiriéndose a su hijo, que se había estrellado con su avioneta el año anterior—, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza un matrimonio así para ti. Pero eres lo único que tengo y algún día heredaras Sociedades Swan.

—Yo... ¿voy a ser su heredera? —susurro, aún mas asombrada por esta segunda noticia.

—¿Quién más hay? —Soltó una risa sardónica—. Legalmente, eres mi hija, aunque no tengas una sola gota de sangre mía.

Ella estaba orgullosa de no ser una Swan, sabiendo que no llevaba la lacra de sus genes, y se quedo paralizada, perdida en pensamientos frenéticos. No quería heredar Sociedades Swan. Su gigantesco imperio de negocios era el monstruo que le había dado su poder incuestionable. La riqueza lo había hecho intocable. Sin dudarlo, destruiría a todos lo que se le oponían y su esfera de influencia era casi infinita. Una y otra vez, la avaricia de los demás lo protegía, pues sobornaba a cualquiera que pudiera sacar a la luz sus corruptos negocios... o incluso lo que ocurría en su propia casa.

El labio superior de Bella se perlo de sudor. Su padre acababa de decirle que le había encontrado un esposo, desearía estar pensando en eso y no en otras cosas. Se sentía mareada, y escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón como un martilleo en la cabeza.

De repente, comprendió por que no pensaba en que la iban a casar como si fuera una novia medieval, sin derecho a opinar. No servía para nada darle vueltas a algo que no podía cambiar. Si lo desafiaba la haría daño, no tenía ningún escrúpulo y comenzaría a intimidarla en cuanto dijera una sola palabra de objeción. La había convertido en una cobarde, un despojo sin agallas para iniciar una lucha que sabía que no poda ganar.

—Estoy impresionado —comento Charlie Swan con un tono tranquilo que a ella le provoco un escalofrío—. Ahora sabes el lugar que te corresponde en la vida. Eso es bueno, porque no voy a aceptar ninguna tontería en este caso. Como padre tuyo, sé lo que te conviene.

—Sí, papá —musito ella débilmente.

—¿Ni siquiera deseas saber quién será tu marido? —se burlo él, encantado con su sumisión.

—Si tú quieres decírmelo —murmuro ella.

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Edward... Cullen? —temblorosa, alzo los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre.

Su rostro triangular perdió todo vestigio de color al recordar, con demasiada claridad, la noche que había conocido a Edward Cullen. Dejo que sus pestañas largas y oscuras cayeran sobre sus ojos para ocultar su mirada. Edward Cullen, el mujeriego nº 1, que parecía adepto a ocupar los titulares de las páginas de negocios y las de sociedad. El tipo al que no le gustaban las sabanas de satén y que había insistido en que se las cambiaran, aunque era ya de madrugada. El hombre cuya prometida se había ahogado nadando borracha a la luz de la luna. El que la había tratado como a una criada, sin darse cuenta de que era un ser humano. Ese hombre tan increíblemente guapo que no había podido evitar mirarlo a pesar suyo...

—No me extraña que te asombres de tu buena fortuna —murmuro Charlie Swan con voz desagradable—. Pero supongo que no necesito añadir que no debes esperar fidelidad. Esto es un acuerdo de negocios. Ocupara el lugar que ocupaba tu hermano y, como marido tuyo, pasara a ser parte de la familia.

Para Bella, cada una de sus palabras fue como un jarro de agua helada que se filtrara en sus venas. Estaba brutalmente claro. Era solo el medio para conseguir situar a Edward Cullen en un puesto de confianza como yerno.

—Es brillante, decidido, fuerte. Me costó mucho conseguir que aceptara esta alianza. Pero lo necesito. Cuando llegue mañana, harás cuanto sea necesario para mantenerlo contento. ¿Está claro? —presiono su padre.

—Sí, papá —asintió ella, con los labios blancos.

—Incluso cuando te conviertas en su mujer, tu lealtad estará ante todo conmigo. No le dirás que eres adoptada. Los Cullen están muy orgullosos de su árbol genealógico. No les avergonzaras ni ofenderás diciéndoles que eres ilegitima, ni que tienes a una hermana melliza que no es más que una vulgar prostituta. Ni intentaras ponerte en contacto con ella. ¿Lo has entendido?

El frágil cuerpo de Bella se estremeció un segundo. Sintió una oleada de ira y de amarga repulsión, pero la dominaba la desesperación. Comprendía que el futuro que su padre había diseñado para ella sería tan vacío y limitado como el presente. Quería casarla con un desconocido para que lo espiara. Le obligaba a seguir viviendo una mentira y no quería que se supiera que era adoptada. Además, insultaba a la hermana melliza que ella nunca había conocido. El odio le abraso los pulmones y miro hacia otro lado.

—Contéstame, Bella —gruño él.

—Sí, papá. Lo entiendo —replico como un robot.

En cuanto acabó la entrevista, fue directamente al gimnasio. Se cambio de ropa e inicio una rigurosa sesión de entrenamiento para eliminar las tensiones de su cuerpo. Se excedió y acabo derrumbándose en un colchoneta, empapada y temblorosa. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió por qué la noticia de su boda debería llenarla de alegría y alivio.

¡El minuto en que abandonara la isla con su esposo, sería el que iniciara la cuenta hacia atrás y su risa resonó en el gimnasio. Edward Cullen sería su pasaporte hacia la libertad, no su futuro guardián, no un nuevo señor y dueño de su vida.

Tras haber convivido con un macho dominante y agresivo, no pensaba aceptar a un segundo. Era esencial que Edward se casara con ella para sacarla de Lexos. Ni siquiera su padre sospecharía que era capaz de abandonar a su marido después de la boda. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de un hombre tan solicitado y atractivo, cuya foto se decía era la más popular en las taquillas y dormitorios de los colegios femeninos del mundo.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa y se tiro de espaldas en la colchoneta para hacer planes. Cuando llegara a Inglaterra buscaría a su hermana, Alice. Habían pasado más de 4 años desde que recibió una carta de ella, pero aún recordaba cada palabra y la dirección. La casa de acogida de su hermana se llamaba Fossetts, y estaba segura de que desde allí podría localizarla, aunque hubiera cambiado de residencia. En cambio, su hermana no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera como se llamaba. Su verdadero nombre de pila era Marie, pero Renée Swan se lo había cambiado. En cualquier caso, cuando por fin se encontrara con su hermana melliza, tendría que convencerla, con tacto y amabilidad, de que no tenía por qué ser la victima de hombres ricos y abusivos.

**000**

Mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba en Lexos, Edward pensaba en la desconcertante reunión que había mantenido con Charlie Swan 48 horas antes, y en el compromiso que había asumido de casarse con Bella.

Después de ofrecerle una asociación de negocios extremadamente ventajosa, que había pillado a Edward por sorpresa, Swan había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Al contarle la verdad sobre su estado de salud, el magnate se había puesto, en gran medida, en sus manos. La noticia de que al multimillonario podían quedarle solo unos meses de vida, podría desencadenar una caída en picado del valor de las acciones de Sociedades Swan, haciéndola vulnerable a una oferta pública de compra.

El impero Swan solo tenía a Charlie Swan al timón. Sus directores ejecutivos no habían sido elegidos por su capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, sino por su eficiencia al seguir órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Charlie necesitaba un brazo derecho, un yerno atado a la empresa por vínculos familiares, que se hiciera cargo mientras el recibía otro tratamiento en el hospital. Si no se recuperaba, ¿qué le ocurriría a una hija educada como una novicia de convento, en una isla, que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo era el mundo real? Una jovencita que heredaría billones y se convertiría en la meta de todos los cazadores de fortuna del mundo.

Sin duda, Swan no solo estaba enfermo físicamente, era un padre demasiado celoso de los afectos de su nenita, ¿por qué si no la había educado en un aislamiento tan poco natural? Tenía casi 23 años y nunca había tenido novio. Se pregunto si Charlie Swan estaba loco; ¿acaso no sabía que su hija se enamoraría locamente del primer hombre que le prestara atención?

Edward razono que el mismo podría ser ese hombre y, aunque las mujeres que lo perseguían y lo miraban con adoración no lo atraían en absoluto, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Bella sería su esposa, y no daba la impresión de ser muy exigente. Si ella lo quería, quizá su matrimonio de conveniencia tuviera más posibilidades. Pero, ¿qué clase de mujer permitía que la vendieran como si no fuera más que una mercancía?

**000**

La "mercancía" en cuestión, estaba igual de pensativa. Bella estaba decidiendo como tratar a Edward y hacer que se sintiera seguro. No quería que diera marcha atrás y estropeara sus planes; tampoco olvidaba que su padre había dicho que le había costado mucho convencerlo. Hubiera deseado poder demostrarle que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el que le permitían las circunstancias. Pero era imposible, su padre se enfadaría si aparecía maquillada y con un modelito de los que se ponía para animarse en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

Por desgracia, lo único en lo que pensaría Edward Cullen al mirarla será… sexo. Arrugo la nariz. Se preguntaría como seria ella en la cama. Era griego, y un obseso sexual. Y había quedado como un imbécil dos años antes, enamorándose de una avariciosa mujerzuela cuyo único don era su capacidad de mostrar los pechos y el trasero en público, con una regularidad monótona. Bella se hizo a la idea de que se enfrentaba a un macho básico, cargado de testosterona, que dejaba su supuestamente brillante cerebro a la puerta del dormitorio. Ella, en cambio, tenía un aspecto sencillo y asexuado, y el podría asustarse. Tenía que atraerlo... de algún modo, convencerle de que, aunque no pareciera atractiva inicialmente, la noche de bodas seria espectacular.

Bella no tenía intención e asistir a esa noche de bodas, pero él no lo sospecharía. Le daría su merecido. ¿Qué clase de hombre accedía a casarse como parte de un frio e interesado trato de negocios? ¡Solo podía ser un cerdo sexista, dominante y ansioso de poder!

Cuando Edward Cullen bajo del helicóptero, Bella, rígida como una estatua y diminuta al lado de su padre, se recordó que ese era el cerdo egoísta y caprichoso que le había obligado a cambiarle las sabanas a las dos de la mañana.

Pero no recordaba el impacto que provocaba Edward en persona, y cuanto más se acercaba, más le costaba respirar, era increíblemente atractivo. La dorada luz del sol resplandecía en su pelo corto y bronce, acentuando la definida estructura ósea de su rostro, los impresionantes ojos de color topacio, su mandíbula agresiva y su carismática boca. Llevaba un traje gris perla que acentuaba sus anchos hombros, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y poderosas. Camino hacia ellos sin titubear, como si no le impresionara una situación que habría incomodado a noventa y nueve hombres de cada cien.

El corazón de Bella latía acelerado y habría temblado, de no ser por tantos años de autodisciplina. La enojaba su vibrante seguridad en sí mismo, pero la impresionaba su demostración de poder, tranquilidad y dureza. Si daba un paso en falso o decía una palabra de más, su padre lo arruinaría. ¿No sabía que entraba en la boca del lobo? ¿No entendía que si se unía a la familia Swan estaría vendiendo su alma al diablo?

—Bella... —Edward miro los ojos grises tan raros y hermosos, los ojos femeninos más impenetrables que había visto en su vida, limpios de expresión alguna, y se quedo sin palabras. Tenía el rostro pálido de una _madonna__, _con una simetría pura y perfecta... intocable. A distancia parecía una muñeca, pero de cerca era más bien una estatua de hielo: frígida de cabeza a pies. La noche de bodas iba a ser un autentico reto.

—Edward... —Bella musito su nombre, aunque apenas tenía oxigeno para hacerlo.

Edward observó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, el aleteo tembloroso de sus pestañas oscuras y la leve relajación de sus labios, que adquirieron suavidad y sensualidad al hablar. Percibió el latido acelerado de una vena junto a su clavícula y comprendió que no era cuestión de frialdad o de indiferencia, Bella estaba muy nerviosa y luchaba por ocultarlo. Sintió una punzada de satisfacción y una sonrisa lenta y peligrosa curvo su atractiva boca.

_**000**_

_Madonna: __es un término italiano medieval para una mujer de la nobleza o destacada por alguna razón. En la tradición cristiana del arte occidental esta palabra se utiliza para los trabajos que representan a la __Virgen María__, la madre de __Jesús__. _

_**Y ESTE FUE EL PRIMER CAPI CHICOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO….. NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PORQUE AHORA ES QUE SE PONE BUENA, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, BESITOS :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes… Aprovecho para agradecer a los que me dejaron sus reviews en el capi pasado:**_ _**Angie Masen**__**, **__**cullen's nicky**__**, Bluebell, **__**zonihviolet**__**, **__**Lydia Zs Carlton**__** y Gabi.**____**E**__**spero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.**_

_**000**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

—Tráenos café... —espeto Charlie Swan a Bella cuando los 3 entraron en la casa.

Bella, consciente de la velada sorpresa de Edward ante la brusca petición, se sonrojo. Le dolió mas de lo habitual ser tratada con desdén en presencia de Edward. Pero, ocultando su vergüenza, alzo la cabeza e irguió los hombros. Rezando porque su padre estuviera demasiado ocupado para verla, camino por el largo vestíbulo de mármol con pasos cortos y lentos, contoneando las caderas con un movimiento sutil y sensual.

Conocía esos pequeños trucos visuales que empleaban las mujeres con el sexo masculino. Había tenido muchas posibilidades de observar el comportamiento de las voluptuosas rubias que su padre llevaba a Lexos cuando tenía visitas. Por supuesto, en esas ocasiones se suponía que ella debía de actuar como si no supiera lo que ocurría y quedarse en su propia ala de la villa, pero con el paso de los años Charlie Swan se había vuelto menos discreto.

Bella había visto a esas mujeres en la piscina y había observado como utilizaban sus encantos para seducir a los lujuriosos visitantes masculinos. Frunció los labios con un gesto de disgusto.

Mientras escuchaba a su anfitrión, Edward la observo y sus negras cejas se fruncieron levemente. La lentitud fluida de su paso atrajo su mirada a la femenina curva de su trasero, y después a sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina, pero había otra cualidad, bastante más turbadora, que le provoco una sorprendente tensión en la entrepierna.

Segundos después, Bella desapareció de la vista y se apoyo contra la fría pared, temblando por la tensión de esa farsa que le parecía denigrante. Tenía que interesar a Edward y convencerlo de que quería casarse con él, si sospechaba lo contrario podría cambiar de opinión y todas sus esperanzas de escapar de la isla quedarían en nada. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Pero intentar atraer a un hombre por primera vez en su vida, y hacerlo en presencia de su padre exigía un grado de valentía y sutilidad que no creía poseer.

Mientras recogía la bandeja con el café, ya preparado, Bella pensó que, aunque se había esforzado mucho por olvidar la desconcertante personalidad de Cullen, su llegada la había afectado más de lo previsto.

Aquella noche, un par de meses antes, la había aliviado que él la confundiera con una empleada, ya que era humillante que su padre la tratara como a una sirvienta en presencia de sus invitados. Edward había estado demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta. Sus ojos oscuros chispeaban con orgullo y tenía la mandíbula tensa como el hierro. Ella se imagino perfectamente como habría jugado su padre con él para ponerlo en ese estado.

Aún así, se había quedado muda como una colegiala cuando vio a Edward Cullen. Aunque había visto su atractivo rostro en las revistas que leía, siempre le había parecido frio y reservado. No esperaba enfrentarse a un hombre tan vibrante y volátil que parecía rodeado por un aura de energía pura.

Y cuando él la llamo para que cambiara las sabanas de satén que su tía consideraba el ultimo hito de sofisticación, no habría tenido por qué hacerlo ella misma; había personal de servicio las 24 horas al día. Pero, inexplicablemente, había ido por otras sabanas. Cuando regreso el estaba ante el balcón, irradiando una tensión que la puso nerviosa.

Sintiéndose culpable como un ladrón, pero incapaz de resistir su fascinación, lo había observado de reojo y, por puros nervios, había tardado muchísimo en hacer la cama. Pero él había mostrado indiferencia a su presencia y a su falta de pericia. Sus ojos solo se habían encontrado una vez y a ella se le seco la boca al ver esos espectaculares ojos. Un segundo después, él le dio la espalda y salió al balcón hasta que ella se marcho.

Cuando entro al salón principal con la bandeja cargada, vio que su padre estaba sentado fuera en la galería, a la sombra de la parra y se le encogió el corazón. Edward, a quien no parecían impresionar las alturas, estaba apoyado en el muro bajo que estaba construido en el mismo borde del acantilado. Bella apretó con fuerza las asas de la bandeja, mientras intentaba no ver la vista panorámica y superar la sensación de mareo y terror que siempre sentía en la galería.

—Yo me ocupare de la bandeja —Edward se acerco al observar la palidez de su rostro.

Bella se quedo helada al ver que había interrumpido su conversación para ayudarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados ojos oscuros, enmarcados por pestañas largas y negras, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Él le quito la bandeja y la llevo a la mesa de piedra. Ella pego la espalda a la pared de la casa mientras se acercaba para servir el café.

—Tienes vértigo —murmuro Edward.

—Debe superarlo —comento secamente Charlie Swan.

—Es una tontería, irracional —se excuso Bella, consciente de que su padre estaba irritado porque había interrumpido su dialogo—. No debo dejar que me domine.

Edward la estudio. Estaba esforzándose por controlar su miedo, pero estaba blanca como una sabana y la cafetera temblaba en su mano. En cambio, su padre, sonreía. Edward sintió el impulso de levantarlo del asiento y suspenderlo de cabeza sobre el acantilado para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Bella se derrumbo en la silla más cercana e intento recuperar el control. Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la ignorara así que se centro en Edward mientras ellos dos hablaban de negocios. Supuso que debía haberle causado muy mala impresión al desvelar su miedo a las alturas. No era la mejor manera de impresionar a un hombre reputado por su afición a los deportes de riesgo.

Edward la miro con esos brillantes ojos topacio y una inesperada oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. Apretó los dientes para controlar su respiración y apartó la vista. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras, avergonzada e irritada, intentaba controlar su reacción instintiva ante su poderosa masculinidad.

No tenía intención de seguir los pasos de su infortunada madre, y permitir que su cuerpo mandara sobre su cerebro. Era un hombre impresionante, pero eso no servía para nada. Un canalla mujeriego como Edward Cullen no tenía cabida en el futuro que anhelaba. Ningún hombre iba a romperle el corazón ni a controlarla. Cuando fuera libre, si alguien rompía corazones seria ella. Concentrándose en esa ambición, Bella se acomodó en la silla, arqueó la espalda y movió las piernas para permitir que el bajo de la falda subiera unos centímetros más.

Edward, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se divertía con su intento por parecer una mujer sensual simplemente mostrando una rodilla; era consciente de que cada movimiento provocativo era forzado. Se pregunto si intentaba convencerlo de que no se casara con ella, o si sería al revés. Fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a comprender que esa dulce cara virginal era engañosa.

Bella echó la cabeza rubia hacia atrás, bajo las pestañas y se paso la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Él clavo los ojos en esa carne rosa que humedecía una boca llena y sensual. Menos divertido, su delgado y fuerte cuerpo se contrajo con una oleada de deseo sexual que lo enfureció. ¿Por qué estaba jugando con él?

—Debo atender una llamada de negocios, Edward... —Charlie Swan se puso de pie con cansancio—. Bella se ocupará de ti. Comentaremos los detalles de la boda en la cena.

Bella se quedó anonadada. Si iban a discutir los detalles de la boda, entonces ya estaba decidido. Si Edward había aceptado casarse con ella antes de llegar a Lexos, sus intentos de parecerle más atractiva habían sido una estúpida pérdida de tiempo y energía. Para Edward, su valor residía en su apellido, Swan, y en su dote, no en su apariencia ni en su personalidad. Se ruborizo de vergüenza. Una vez más, acababan de herirla con el dardo de lo poco que significaba ella por sí misma, pero comprendió que no sería inteligente de repente la farsa con la que había intentado atraerlo.

—¿Vamos dentro? —sugirió Edward con firmeza.

Bella se habría negado, pero lo cierto era que estar en la galería suponía un castigo para ella. Alzo la vista, noto lo alto que se le veía y, con un resentimiento casi infantil por su tamaño, asintió y se levantó.

Edward sintió una súbita y airada sospecha al dejarla pasar ante él y observar su innegable atractivo sensual mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Bella Swan podía ser una ninfómana alocada y su padre un hombre desesperado por casarla antes de que involucrara a la familia en un escándalo. Si ese fuera el caso, el dinero de Swan impediría que se extendieran los rumores, pero una vergüenza como esa no podía ocultarse para siempre. Las constantes referencias a la timidez de Bella, su rígida educación y aislamiento y su descuidada imagen podían ser un truco para convencerlo de que era lo que su padre decía. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber que no estaban engañándolo para que se casara con una mujer que podía convertir el apellido Cullen en el hazmerreir del mundo entero?

—Tu padre se ha precipitado un poco al hablar sobre los detalles de la boda —informó Edward, con voz suave como el terciopelo—. Le dije que tú y yo tendríamos que hablar antes de concretar nada.

—Debería haberlo imaginado —Bella se tenso, comprendiendo que aun tenía que ganárselo—. Papá... papá puede ser impaciente. Asume demasiadas cosas.

—¿Quién no lo hace? —Edward poso una mano en su espalda para conducirla hacia el amplio salón y ella fue tan consciente de su mano, que se imaginó que los dedos atravesaban la tela de su vestido y le quemaban la piel—. Pero me intrigas. No sé qué pensar de ti.

Bella sintió algo muy parecido al pánico. Si lo intrigaba eso quería decir que creía que le ocultaba algo. ¿Acaso sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por atraerlo no eran más que una farsa? Nunca debería haber supuesto que podía convencer a un hombre que había dormido con decenas de mujeres de que le esperaba una noche de bodas inolvidable.

—No me conoces —comentó Bella con nerviosismo, pasándose una mano por el vestido para estirarlo, mientras pensaba en como tranquilizarlo—. Pero puedo ser "cualquier" cosa que quieras que sea.

El silencio que siguió tensó los nervios de Bella aún más. Edward frunció el ceño, asombrado por esa sorprendente declaración, y la miró fijamente.

—Simplemente aún no sé lo que quieres de mi—afirmó Bella, sacando fuerzas del miedo que la paralizaba. Si ya lo había estropeado todo con su pequeña actuación, no tenía nada que perder. Su padre perdería la cabeza con ella y además seguiría enterrada viva en Lexos años y años.

—¿Lo que quiero de ti? —pregunto Edward fascinado, tras notar la chispa de pánico que había iluminado sus enormes ojos verdes durante un segundo.

—Necesito saber lo que quieres —volvió a decir Bella—. Quizá no quieras que interfiera en tu vida si nos casamos. Eso no importa. No lo haré. No te preocupes por eso. Soy una persona práctica y muy callada. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí. Cuando sepa lo que te gusta, todo será como tú quieras.

Edward sintió un fogonazo de compasión y de ira. Era hacia su padre por darle a Bella la impresión de que tendría que hacer ese tipo de concesiones y compasión porque ella se sintiera obligada a humillarse ante él.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella, temblorosa, bajó los ojos y apretó los labios. Era una pregunta obvia, que debía haber previsto, pero era más difícil de contestar de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, pues no solía mentir. Cuando volvió a alzar las pestañas y se encontró con la intensidad interrogante de esos ojos dorado oscuro, se quedó sin aliento y sus pechos se tensaron bajo el vestido. Notó, avergonzada, que sus pezones se erguían y una ráfaga de calor acariciaba su pelvis. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Bella... Soy consciente de que tu padre tiene una personalidad dominante. Si te sientes presionada...

—¡Oh, no! —interrumpió Bella rápidamente, al ver el rumbo que tomaba el dialogo—. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

—No sé qué pensar —confeso Edward con la franqueza que solo utilizaba con su propia familia—. Me estás desconcertando.

—Deseo casarme contigo más que nada en el mundo —murmuro Bella entre dientes, hechizada por la luz de esos ojos, sin saber de donde salían sus palabras. Los pómulos de Edward se oscurecieron de sorpresa, no esperaba una declaración tan emotiva.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera suficiente, aunque sin duda lo era.

—Tenía una foto tuya en mi armario, en el internado —su clara piel se tiño de rosa al decirlo—. Todas teníamos fotos. Yo tenía la tuya.

Inicialmente desconcertado al saber que había sido el amor platónico de una colegiala, de repente, Edward sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan amplia y carismática que a Bella le temblaron las rodillas.

"Te atrape", pensó Bella con satisfacción, a pesar de esa sonrisa. Se lo había creído, y no tenía por qué no hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a la adulación constante de mujeres que lo perseguían. De hecho, había sido una compañera de Bella la que se moría por él a los quince años. Bella había pensado que el amor platónico era infantil y una pérdida de energía, y en el armario tenía puestas las fotos de su perro.

—Supongo que por algún sitio hay que empezar —concedió Edward con una risa grave y divertida.

Se recriminó mentalmente por haber sospechado de sus motivos y de su moral en la galería. Su honradez era refrescante pero ingenua. Pero esa ingenuidad era comprensible habiendo llevado una vida tan protegida. Supuso que era posible que en el futuro, cuando recordara esa escena, Bella lo odiará por haber escuchado esa torpe declaración, ya que él no tenía nada que ofrecer a cambio. En el plano material, nada en absoluto y eso no le gustaba. De hecho, ya había decidido como enfrentarse a ese posible problema.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio irá mejor si pones tu futura herencia a nombre de los hijos que podamos tener, y vivimos de mis ingresos —expuso Edward.

Bella se alegro de no tener planes de convertirse en una mujer mantenida. Como un macho típico, quería que su esposa dependiera de él. Le asombraba que se atreviera a sugerir un acuerdo similar solo para conservar su preciado orgullo varonil. En la misma situación ningún hombre aceptaría ese acuerdo. Parecía que él no imaginaba que Bella pudiera ser rica, pero lo era, puesto que había heredado una fortuna considerable de manos de su madre y de su hermano. Ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de tener hijos con él.

—Bella... entiendo que será una decisión muy difícil para ti, pero me gustaría que la consideraras seriamente —continuó Edward.

—Lo pensaré —replicó Bella con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Vivir en una casita al estilo de los Cullen? Si hubiera nacido Swan y se planteara en serio ser su esposa, las negociaciones habrían terminado en ese momento. Pero en realidad no le importaba el dinero, la riqueza solo había creado sufrimiento en su familia.

—Tu padre lo desaprobará, pero no pienso permitir que interfiera en nuestro matrimonio —él apretó la mandíbula y la miro con ojos desafiantes—. Eso también tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Sí, por supuesto —Bella estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio al pensar en su futura escapada. Las palabras de Edward habrían provocado una batalla campal. Charlie Swan no era un padre cariñoso pero, por orgullo, no permitiría que su hija viviera en algo menos que un palacio. Se recordó que eso no llegaría a ocurrir; su relación con Edward no pasaría del día de la boda. Además, Edward estaba dictando los términos de un pacto de negocios, no de un matrimonio.

—Necesito que manifiestes tu propia opinión —exclamó Edward con exasperación, al verla inmóvil como una estatua, sin desvelar ningún pensamiento. Bella pensó que no era cierto, las órdenes nunca contaban con la opinión de los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho —contesto, entrecerrando los ojos, porque cada vez que lo miraba volvía a sentir su oscura y letal atracción.

—Pero tendrás algo que pedirme a mí—insistió él.

—Me gustaría pasar la luna de miel en París —pidió Bella con voz temblorosa—. Tienes una casa allí, ¿no?

—También tengo una casa preciosa en el Caribe.

A Bella la irrito que incluso le discutiera una petición tan simple. Era inevitable, todos los hombres despiadados y con éxito eran incapaces de ceder ante los demás. Pero, quisiera o no, irían a París. Tenía que llevarla a una ciudad para que pudiera abandonarlo. Organizar una escapada desde un lugar remoto como el Caribe podría ser demasiado difícil.

—Podríamos hacer un crucero —sugirió Edward notando, con sorpresa, el antagonismo que teñía su silencio.

—Me mareo —mintió Bella, ocultando el pánico que le provocaba esa opción, aún peor que la otra.

París era la ciudad en la que Edward había pasado tanto tiempo con Tanya, y eso le producía un gran rechazo, pero al mirar a Bella y ver el brillo ansioso de sus ojos, se sintió como un egoísta por negarle lo que parecía anhelar de corazón.

—Será París, entonces... —acepto. La sonrisa de Bella, que no había visto hasta ese momento, iluminó su rostro como un rayo de sol. Miró sus brillantes ojos verdes y volvió a sentir una tensión en la entrepierna que empezaba a ser habitual en su proximidad. Decidió que sería bueno tener otros recuerdos de una de sus ciudades favoritas.

—Deja que te enseñe la pinacoteca —sugirió Bella, atreviéndose a tomar las riendas ahora que había ganado la batalla y sus peores temores habían desaparecido.

—Antes... —Edward, sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella, la tomó de las manos y luego deslizó las suyas hacia sus hombros. La mente de Bella se llenó con un grito de negación. No podía permitir que la tocara. Se puso tensa de pies a cabeza—. No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa —tranquilizo Edward con voz aterciopelada. Pero sabía que mentía, cada vez que ella se tensaba, anhelaba derrumbar sus barreras, destruir sus defensas y conseguir que esos bellos ojos se clavaran en él llenos de deseo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Bella se le fue la cabeza al ver sus ojos dorados y ardientes. Intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo le pedía ir a encontrarse con esos fuertes músculos, el riguroso control que siempre había ejercido sobre si misma parecía haber desaparecido.

—Edward... —musito con voz extraña, casi suplicante.

Él posó su boca amplia y sensual sobre la suya y, con un suave ronroneo, entreabrió sus labios cerrados con la punta de la lengua y exploró el interior de su boca. Bella se estremeció al sentir una explosión de sensualidad; se disolvió en una tormenta de sensaciones que recorrió cada poro de su piel. Aplastada contra su fuerte torso, sintió que sus pezones se endurecían con una sensación casi dolorosa.

—¿Soy el primero? —Edward alzo su arrogante cabeza y miro sus ojos nublados de pasión con una sensación de éxito totalmente nueva para él.

—¿El primero en besarme? No... —murmuro Bella, asombrada por su excitación e intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma.

Edward la soltó bruscamente, preguntándose por qué intentaba engañarlo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía besar hasta que él le había mostrado como hacerlo! Pero sus ojos se habían aclarado y se había puesto pálida. De hecho, se aparto de él como si no existiera y, notando su rechazo, sospecho el motivo más probable.

—¿Quién era él? —exigió Edward, colérico.

Bella, pálida como la muerte, tras esa estúpida admisión, se hubiera arrancado la lengua. Los recuerdos la asolaron, pero por encima de todo, estaba el miedo. Si su padre descubría que había mencionado a Jacob, se pondría furioso. No la extrañaba la ira de Edward. Su padre era igual de hipócrita, exigía la pureza femenina pero no dudaba en relacionarse con chicas de alterne.

—Era hijo de un pescador. Ocurrió hace más de dos años. Me... beso. Eso es todo —mintió temblorosa.

Edward cerró los puños y los abrió lentamente. No había razón para que la hubieran besado antes. Y era una confesión tan patética que se arrepintió de haberla forzado a hacerla. Era incapaz de explicarse su irracional arrebato de ira; volvió a mirarla y notó que sus ojos lo evitaban y tenía el rostro grisáceo. Volvió a sentir un arrebato de cólera. Era obvio que no le había contado todo y sintió el deseo primitivo de obligarla a hacerlo; su palidez indicaba claramente que ese hijo de pescador había sido algo fundamental en su vida.

_**000**_

_**Aclarando: los ojos de Bella en esta historia son los mismos de kristen, creo que acá les van mejor :p**_

_**¿Qué me dicen, les gusto? Hay muchas preguntas por resolver: ¿Qué pasó con Jacob, cuál es su historia con Bella? ¿Edward siente celos? **_

_**Si quieren saber mas no se pierdan la historia :). Espero sus reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes… **_

_**000**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

—Vamos a ver esos cuadros —dijo Edward en voz baja. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer se apartara de sus brazos para pensar en otro hombre pero, dadas las circunstancias, sabía que su enfado era poco razonable.

—Por favor, no le menciones a mi padre lo que he dicho —pidió Bella temblando.

—Por supuesto que no —Edward la miro con asombro y apretó los dientes.

Bella, aun nerviosa, lo condujo hacia la moderna sala de exposiciones. Jacob había sido su primer y único amor, una relación dulce, inocente e inofensiva; hasta el día que les siguieron y los guardaespaldas de su padre la obligaron a mirar mientras le daban a Jacob una paliza monumental. Poco después, la familia abandonó la isla. Nunca olvidaría el daño que le había hecho.

Había sido una estupidez admitir ante su prometido que no era el primer hombre en su vida. Ahora debía estar pensando que quizá no fuera virgen. Lo observo contemplar los magníficos cuadros que, en su opinión deberían estar en un museo para que la gente pudiera apreciarlos como algo más que una mera inversión, y percibió la rigidez de sus rasgos. Igual que su padre, era el equivalente contemporáneo de un cavernícola, que quería una esposa que nadie se hubiera atrevido a tocar, aunque él se permitía multitud de aventuras. No entendía que hubiera pretendido casarse con una mujer como Tanya Denali, cuya reputación distaba de ser modélica.

Pero Bella tenía que admitir que Tanya era impresionante. Una mujer agraciada con tales atributos, conseguía mucho más que cualquier otra. Pensó, con envidia, que debía ser maravilloso ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre.

—Lamento haberte interrogado así abajo —comentó Edward en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella—. No tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte por tu pasado.

La disculpa la sorprendió, pero supuso que quería saber más sobre Jacob, que la estaba invitando a que le diera más detalles. Se revolvió de ira y le costó resistirse a la tentación de preguntarle si él quería hablar de su amor perdido. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Aunque frustrado, Edward sintió una cierta admiración. Su boca, ancha y sensual, esbozó una sonrisa tan poderosamente varonil que ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Te he traído esto... —sacó un anillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Es el anillo de matrimonio de los Cullen, pero si no te gusta no importa. Puedes elegir el anillo que quieras. Tengo que admitir que a mi madre le pareció demasiado anticuado para su gusto.

Bella, incómoda, estudió los diamantes que destellaban bajo las luces. Un anillo que era una reliquia familiar. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ya que, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, él se tomaba el compromiso en serio y ella no.

—Es precioso... —murmuro, y se obligó a extender la mano para aceptarlo. Edward le puso el anillo.

—Aunque no te ame, haré cuanto esté en mis manos para ser un buen marido —afirmó él.

Bella apretó los dientes al oírlo. Se alegró de que no estaría con él para comprobar esa improbable promesa. Como cualquier mujer, se merecía que la amaran y contaba con que eso ocurriera en el futuro. Hasta entonces, pensaba disfrutar con montones de chicos distintos. Eso, si sabia como hacerlo, pues no tenía ni idea de si resultaría atractiva para los hombres.

Reconoció para sí que no le importaría comenzar con un novio que besara tan bien como Edward. No había duda de que su experiencia sexual era lo que había suscitado en ella una respuesta tan entusiasta. En cualquier caso, hubiera sido un error negarle ese pequeño capricho. Se consoló pensando que eran sus hormonas las que la habían traicionado; era lógico que al haber sido privada de las experiencias de relación con los hombres que habrían sido naturales a su edad, estuviera sedienta de sexo. No debía avergonzarse de la excitación que había sentido bajo su boca dura y apasionada. La respuesta había sido física, en absoluto personal.

—Bella... —empezó Edward, estudiando la perfecta suavidad de su rostro y su mirada perdida, preguntándose que era lo que había vuelto a robarle su atención.

—Edward... ¿cómo estás? Bella debería haberte traído inmediatamente —exclamó una coqueta voz femenina.

Bella salió de su introspección cuando Carmen se dirigió a Edward con una sonrisa encantada. Respiró hondo. Ya no tendría que entretener a Edward; su tía, que adoraba a los hombres jóvenes y guapos, se ocuparía de eso.

Durante la siguiente hora, Edward demostró la mejor educación, paciencia y cortesía mientras contestaba a las preguntas de Carmen sobre su familia.

—No te mereces un marido de una buena familia —Carmen dirigió una mirada resentida a su sobrina, cuando volvían a sus habitaciones para vestirse para la cena—. Si Edward Cullen conociera tus antecedentes, ¡nada lo convencería de que se casara con una chica del arrollo!

Por primera vez, Bella solo sintió compasión al oír el comentario envenenado de su tía. Su madre le había contado que, veinte años antes, Carmen se había enamorado de uno de los ejecutivos que trabajaba para su hermano, pero Charlie Swan, furioso, le había prohibido casarse con él. Carmen había aceptado su decisión y ahora tenía más de cincuenta años, y seguía soltera y amargada por lo que le había deparado la vida.

Al menos, su tía seguía viva, pensó Bella mientras seleccionaba otro aburrido vestido del armario. Emmett no había tenido tanta suerte. La noche que su avioneta se estrello, estaba terriblemente nervioso y su incapacidad de concentrarse lo había llevado a la muerte. Emmett tenía aun más miedo a su padre que ella misma. Su hermano había tenido la cabeza de los Swan para los negocios y la sensibilidad de su madre. Bella, pensando en cuanto lo echaba de menos, se prometió a si misma que, fuera como fuera, haría lo que Emmett no había tenido agallas para hacer: escaparía, seria libre antes de que aplastaran su voluntad por completo.

Después de que sirvieran el primer plato de la lujosa cena, Charlie Swan anuncio que la boda se celebraría 2 semanas después, dado que él estaría ausente por negocios el mes posterior. Bella miró a Edward, que parecía absorber la noticia con menos sorpresa que ella, su rostro fuerte y delgado ni siquiera estaba tenso. Él le lanzo una mirada larga y acariciadora con los ojos entrecerrados; Bella se sonrojó y aparto la vista.

—La ceremonia, por supuesto, se celebrara en la isla —decretó Charlie, mirando a Edward con una media sonrisa—. No veo ninguna razón para que Bella y tu no os establezcáis aquí —dijo. Bella, aterrada, dejo caer el tenedor—. En su propia casa, mi hija tendrá la compañía de su tía mientras tú viajas, y seguirá disfrutando de la protección de mi equipo de guardaespaldas.

—No... ¡no! —gimió Bella horrorizada, convencida de que su padre lo había planeado así desde el principio. Su anonada tía le clavo las uñas en el muslo bajo la mesa. Su padre, con el rostro rojo, salto de la silla como un resorte y alzo el puño.

—¿Qué me has dicho? —rugió amenazador. Bella, inmóvil y blanca como la leche, esperó a que el golpe cayera sobre ella mientras, al otro lado de la mesa, la silla de su padre se estrellaba contra el suelo.

—Si le pones una mano encima, ¡juro que te matare! —gritó Edward con una agresividad equiparable con la de su anfitrión.

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Nadie había amenazado así a Charlie Swan en toda su vida. La incredulidad paralizo el rostro del anciano, que volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia su contendiente. Bella deseó tirarse hacia Edward y meterle el mantel en la boca antes de que le dieran una paliza. Se pregunto qué locura lo había dominado y donde había dejado su supuesta inteligencia cuando más la necesitaba. Su padre había confesado que necesitaba a Edward pero, aún así, no dudaría en echarlo de la isla y destruirlo antes de tragarse ese insulto.

—Así que ahora consideras que es propiedad tuya, ¿no? —escupió Charlie, con ojos oscuros y airados.

—Sí —replicó Edward cuya rostro rígido indicaba que su furia iba en aumento.

Abruptamente, Charlie Swan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada desdeñosa que hizo que Bella se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago. Estaba dispuesta a llamar a la policía. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias para sí misma, si su padre permitían que sus guardaespaldas apalearan a Edward, esta vez lo denunciaría. Pero, un segundo después, contempló boquiabierta como su padre miraba a Edward con ironía y aprobación.

—No eres un hombre muy distinto de mí. Posesivo y protector de lo que es tuyo. De acuerdo, —dijo, miró a Bella—pero tú, ¡mantén la boca cerrada a partir de ahora!

Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enferma por la violencia que había estado a punto de explotar y enferma de humillación. Los hombres volvieron a sentarse. Edward echó una ojeada a Bella, preguntándose si había reaccionado de forma exagerada, ya que ella no parecía agradecida por su intervención. Había creído que su padre iba a pegarle pero, quizá se limitaba a agitar el puño en el aire. Al fin y al cabo, Bella se había quedado inmóvil, y no lo hubiera hecho de esperar un golpe. No tenía motivos para sospechar que Charlie fuera un maltratador. Edward se recordó que su comportamiento debía deberse a que luchaba contra una enfermedad terminal y la muerte lo rondaba.

—Me encuentro mal. Por favor, excusadme —murmuró Bella con voz ahogada.

—Sí, vete —gruñó su padre con disgusto—. ¡Ya has hecho lo posible por estropearnos la comida!

Bella se puso en pie, y con las piernas temblorosas, abandonó la habitación. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y estaba perdiendo el coraje. Edward accedería a que vivieran en la isla. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sería muy conveniente para él. Le daría completa libertad y no tendría que sentirse culpable por dejarla sola durante largos periodos de tiempo. Se pregunto si siquiera habría luna de miel. Edward no había querido ir a París en primer lugar, y Charlie lo convencería de que una luna de miel era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, Bella fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo.

Había sido una estúpida al creer que podría escapar al control de su padre. Él se había anticipado a sus planes en todos los sentidos. Desde que había recibido la carta de su hermana melliza, poco después de cumplir los dieciocho años, su correo había sido registrado y censurado. Su hermana, Alice, quería ponerse en contacto con ella y al padre de Bella lo había enfurecido que los servicios sociales hubieran desvelado el registro de adopción para ayudarla, sin pedir su consentimiento. A Bella no le habían permitido responder a la carta y solo sabía que su hermana era, o había sido, la amante de un magnate siciliano, información que su padre había leído en un periódico. Ella no había visto el artículo, pero Charlie le había comunicado que la hermana con la que deseaba reunirse no era más que una prostituta.

Desde entonces, lejos de reaccionar con el rechazo que su padre había pretendido provocar, deseaba desesperadamente encontrar a su melliza y ayudarla. Para Bella no era fácil imaginarse una vida distinta a la que siempre había llevado, pero Alice se había convertido en su meta, en su único objetivo. Su ilusión parecía alejarse más y más y no sabía qué hacer. Agotada, después del largo y tenso día, Bella se duchó y se acostó.

Ya deprimida, se removió inquieta en la cama. Tenía sueños confusos y agitados, en los que los recuerdos se mezclaban con acontecimientos del día.

En cuanto su anfitrión se retiró, Edward fue a buscar a Bella. Ya no le asombraba la oferta de su futura esposa de que sería lo que el deseara. Veinte años supeditada al dominio de un padre así derrotarían al espíritu más fuerte. Era lógico que la idea de vivir en Lexos la horrorizara. Lo natural era que Bella deseara su propio hogar, y más aún, que deseara ver una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y disfrutar de la libertad que le había sido negada hasta entonces. Pero Bella tenía que comprender una cosa; él no era un empleado de su padre, y no permitiría que lo intimidaran.

Se preguntó si debía advertirle de que Charlie seguía siendo un hombre muy enfermo que, lejos de estar recuperándose, tenía escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Charlie no quería que su hermana y su hija supieran la verdad y él no se atrevía a interferir en ese sentido. Pero tampoco le parecía correcto guardar silencio.

Una sirvienta lo condujo a la puerta de la suite de Bella. Llamó, esperó unos segundos y entró en la espaciosa sala de estar. Durante un instante, tuvo la sensación de estar en una tienda de juguetes, pues había ositos de peluche en todos sitios. En estanterías, sillas, agrupados alrededor de mesas... Osos gigantescos, medianos y pequeños, algunos peludos y esponjosos, pero la mayoría despeluchados y viejos. Se quedo clavado en el sitio, sintiendo la mirada de cientos de ojos de plástico. Suprimió un gruñido, con la esperanza de que los osos no estuvieran incluidos en el pacto.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y las lámparas encendidas, pero lo que capto su atención fue un gemido. Se acerco al umbral. No eran más que las 11, pero Bella estaba dormida. Pensó que debía haberlo supuesto, las mujeres nunca hacían lo que se esperaba de ellas. Esperaba encontrarla desecha en lagrimas, pero se había ido a la cama tranquilamente, ¡como si ver a su padre y a su prometido a punto de pegarse no la afectara lo más mínimo!

Bella se removió y una cascada de pelo sedoso y rubio se desparramó sobre la almohada. Tenía un cabello precioso y mucho más largo de lo que el había creído. Y, aunque de día su horrorosa forma de vestir se remontaba a la moda de 30 años antes de haber nacido, dormía con un diminuto camisón color melocotón, que se pegaba a cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo. Bella arqueó la espalda para darse la vuelta y, fijándose en la redondez puntiaguda de sus pequeños senos, decidió que quizá aceptaría vivir con "uno" de esos osos.

Cuando volvió el rostro hacia él, vió las huellas de las lágrimas y la tensión aun manifiesta en su delicado rostro. Movió la cabeza inquieta, agarró con fuerza la sabana y sus labios se entreabrieron con un largo gemido de miedo.

En su sueño, Bella estaba en la playa, unos fuertes brazos la agarraban y la obligaban a mirar cada golpe que Jacob recibía, ambos estaban atrapados, pero la responsabilidad era únicamente de ella. Solo su padre podía decretar un castigo tan brutal. Solo su padre podía obligarla a ser testigo del fruto de su rebelión.

Impotente, deseando que Jacob se derrumbara y no volviera a intentar levantarse para recibir otro terrible puñetazo de los dos hombres que lo castigaban, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Gritó una y otra vez, sabiendo que antes o después, vendría alguien del pueblo, y que era su única esperanza de poner fin a la brutal paliza. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró con terror al hombre alto que había junto a su cama.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —Edward se sentó al borde de la cama con un movimiento fluido y la rodeo con un brazo. Temblando, Bella se apartó de él.

—Ocurrió... ¡pegaron a Jacob hasta dejarlo casi muerto!

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Edward que, poco acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran, al oír el nombre de otro hombre, se había puesto rígido y había fruncido el ceño.

Bella, ya despierta, contuvo un sollozo, mientras se preguntaba que hacia Edward en su dormitorio e intentaba recuperar el control. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla. Desde pequeña, se había acostumbrado a enterrar en su mente los hechos desagradables. Lo que no podía cambiar, tenía que tolerarlo. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y se tumbó de costado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —repitió Edward, apoyando una mano suavemente en su espalda cuando ella volvió a estremecerse con un sollozo.

—Me encontré con Jacob a escondidas y papá hizo que le dieran una paliza mientras yo miraba —musito temblorosa—. Reían a carcajadas mientras le pegaban.

Edward, desconcertado, trago una bocanada de aire. Bella movió la cabeza, alzó su rostro triangular y arrebolado y clavo en él unos ojos verdes y tormentosos.

—Él me quería, y casi lo mataron por eso.

A Edward no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo, pero otras respuestas más primarias le impedían reaccionar. Bella, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y rosados y los ojos brillantes era pura sensualidad. Unas finas tiras sujetaban el diminuto pedazo de seda sobre sus delicados y blancos hombros, que dejaba entrever la provocativa curva de sus senos. La respuesta viril de Edward fue instantánea y un fuerte deseo sexual lo recorrió como una descarga de adrenalina.

—¿No vas a decirme que todos los padres griegos deben salvaguardar la virtud de sus hijas? —presiono Bella.

—No, y menos de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué futuro podría tener una Swan con el hijo de un pescador? —inquirió Edward con frialdad.

—Jacob estudiaba el último año de Medicina y lo conocía de toda la vida —se defendió Bella.

Aunque la inteligencia de Edward le advertía que las malas noticias sobre el hijo del pescador estaban alcanzando dimensiones intolerables, luchaba con el deseo de aplastarla en sus brazos, como un hombre de las cavernas, hasta borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no se centrara única y exclusivamente en el.

En el pesado silencio que siguió, los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los de él, cobre fundido enmarcado por pestañas negras como la tinta. Su mirada ardiente hizo que se le secara la boca y el corazón se le desbocara. Sintió como su cuerpo la traicionaba; sus senos se endurecieron e irguieron, y notó un calor abrasador y desconcertante entre las piernas.

Él se inclino hacia ella y enredó los dedos, largos y morenos, en su cabellera, para luego acariciarle la mejilla. Bella alzó los ojos hacia él, sin aliento, examinando sus bellas facciones: nariz afilada, ojos centelleantes, mentón marcado y fuerte y una boca amplia y sensual. Sintió que se derretía por dentro como un helado al sol, y su excitación se disparo.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué hago aquí —recriminó Edward con voz ronca.- Vine a hablar contigo. No esperaba que estuvieras ya en la cama.

Bella alzó la mano y pasó los dedos delicadamente por el espeso pelo bronce que caía sobre su frente. Su deseo la electrificaba y aterrorizaba a un tiempo, pero anhelaba enterrar los dedos allí y atraerlo para volver a sentir su boca. El agarró su mano temblorosa.

—Si te toco, me quedare, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas —dijo, con una sonrisa cariñosa que iluminaba sus facciones.

Bella se sonrojo violentamente. Hablaba como si "ella" lo hubiera invitado a compartir su cama y su orgullo se resintió al tiempo que su mente divagaba confusa.

—Shh —silencio Edward poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios entreabiertos. La estudió con ojos brillantes de satisfacción masculina, como si ya formara parte de su corazón y su alma—. Me halaga que estés tan deseosa como yo, pero esperar acrecentará el placer.

Cuando Edward salió del dormitorio, Bella sintió un espasmo de ira que la dejó sin aliento y sin conciencia durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se había ofrecido a él como si fuera una desvergonzada necesitada de amor? ¿Cómo se atrevía a suponer que el deseo momentáneo de querer ser besada equivalía a una invitación a acostarse con ella?

Edward regreso a su suite sonriente, pensando que su matrimonio no iba a ser tan malo. Bella no había tenido ninguna libertad con su padre, y vivir con un marido tolerante y generoso solo podía parecerle mejor. No le costaría mucho mantenerla contenta. Además, a no ser que se equivocara, tenía la impresión de que había sido agraciado con una mujer tan apasionada como él mismo. Aunque le dolía haber tenido que controlar el impulso sexual, estaba convencido de que la noche de bodas compensaría ese sacrificio...

_**000**_

_**El próximo capítulo: boda, no se lo pierdan :D **_

_**¿Qué me dicen, les gusto? Edward está ansioso por la noche de bodas, la pregunta es: ¿habrá noche de bodas?**_

_**Si quieren saber mas no se pierdan la historia :). Espero sus reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes… **_

_**000**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Once días después, el día de la boda, Bella recibió una misteriosa caja envuelta en papel dorado.

—El regalo de bodas de Edward —Carmen miró a su sobrina con impaciencia—. ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Bella miró la caja con miedo supersticioso. No quería recibir un regalo de un hombre al que pensaba abandonar horas después de la boda. No tenía nada para él, ni siquiera había pensado en intercambiar regalos. El matrimonio sólo era un frio trato de negocios que finalizaría en la iglesia. Se preguntó por qué Edward intentaba personalizar su relación.

Exasperada, su tía abrió la caja y sacó un joyero ovalado de cuero. Bella estiró el brazo y lo recuperó. Abrió la tapa y descubrió un delicado collar de esmeraldas adornadas con diminutos diamantes en forma de gota. Era exquisito, pero se dijo que no significaba nada. Edward simplemente cumplía con lo que sabía que esperaba de él.

—¿Por qué una caja tan grande para algo tan pequeño? —Carmen arrugo el entrecejo.

Bella vio algo asomar entre el papel de seda. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el segundo regalo. Saco un osito de peluche que aun llevaba la etiqueta de una famosa casa de subastas. Era excepcional, de casi 100 años de antigüedad, y un rostro muy expresivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A Emmett le hubiera encantado.

—¡Como si necesitaras otro más! —exclamó Carmen decepcionada—. ¿Acaso tu futuro esposo cree que aún eres una niña?

El hermano de Bella le había traído un osito de cada uno de sus viajes. Cuando él murió, fue incapaz de deshacerse de uno sólo de la colección, pues todos le recordaban al hermano mayor que había adorado.

—¡A Edward le estaría bien empleado que esta noche te fueras a la cama con el oso, en vez de con él! —exclamó Carmen divertida—. Pero es muy listo, y encantador. Sabe cómo llegar al corazón de una mujer. ¿Quién podría creer que este matrimonio no es más que una alianza de negocios concertada por tu padre?

Con la cara ardiendo, he intentando recobrar la compostura, Bella dejó el oso a un lado. El ácido comentario de su tía la ayudó bastante. Se miró en el espejo y colocó bien el corto velo de encaje. Había pensado dejar a Carmen que eligiera su traje de novia, pero cuando su tía le mostro que pretendía mandarla al altar cargada de adornos, volantes y lazos, cambio de idea. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué aparecer hecha un adefesio ante cientos de personas.

El vestido era una elegante túnica con cuello de barco y mangas cortas, y la simplicidad del diseño realzaba su escasa estatura. La boda era una falsa, se recordó, alzando la barbilla, y el oso sólo era una prueba más de que Edward era merecedor de su mala reputación. Todos los mujeriegos basaban su éxito en el encanto.

Una hora después, cuando la limusina llegó a la puerta de la iglesia construida por su padre para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo, casi 30 años antes, Bella no se sentía tan decidida. Las 3 damas de honor eran primas lejanas suyas, unas desconocidas. Cuando las jovencitas expresaron su sorpresa porque no hubiera seguido los ritos habituales antes de la boda, Carmen las había silenciado con enfado. Lo cierto era que la semana previa a una boda griega solían celebrarse multitud de tradiciones y actos sociales divertidos para la novia y sus damas de honor. Pero Charlie Swan se había negado a permitir que su hermana llenara la casa de invitados. Bella se había sentido aliviada, pero sabía que para su tía había sido una gran decepción.

Edward, con el pelo bronce iluminado por el sol, la esperaba en la escalera de la iglesia con un ramo de flores. A Bella se le aceleró el corazón. No esperaba que el fuera a respetar esa tradición y además, con un traje oscuro perfectamente cortado, estaba impresionante. Cuando bajo del coche él la miró de arriba abajo con franca admiración.

—Cinco minutos para la cuenta atrás —bromeó Edward en voz baja, mientras los isleños les gritaban sus buenos deseos. Observó su extrema palidez y se preguntó si era la perspectiva de la iglesia atestada y la novedad de ser el centro de atención lo que la tenían tan nerviosa.

El padrino de Edward, su amigo James, realizó sus funciones con toda propiedad. El servicio comenzó cuando un clérigo bendijo el intercambio de alianzas y reconoció su unión. Tanto él como ella levantaron una vela encendida con la mano izquierda y se dieron la derecha. Bella temblaba. Con toda solemnidad, los coronaron con flores de azahar y el sacerdote los bendijo. Ella se fue sintiendo cada vez más culpable e hipócrita.

Mientras sorbían uno tras otro el vino que simbolizaba que compartirían todo lo que les deparara la vida, Edward cubrió su mano con la suya, para afirmarla sobre la copa. Bella estaba blanca como la cera cuando ella y le novio caminaron alrededor de la mesa en la que reposaba la Biblia y los invitados los cubrieron con arroz y pétalos de rosa. Les quitaron las coronas de azahar y fueron proclamados marido y mujer.

—Creí que estabas a punto de desmayarte —murmuró Edward preocupado, guiándola entre la multitud que los esperaba fuera y llevándola a la limusina—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —tartamudeo Bella, intentando sobreponerse a la inquietud que la había asaltado en la iglesia. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se agarró las manos con fuerza y deseó que el conductor los llevara de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Edward a solas, mejor sería.

—Estás preciosa —comento Edward.

—Gracias —murmuró ella con dificultad.

—Es una lástima que no hayas podido conocer a mi familia antes de la boda —dijo Edward—. ¿Tu padre es siempre tan reacio a las reuniones sociales?

—Eso me temo —asintió ella. Su padre no tenía tiempo para la cortesía y, como lo único que le interesaba de la familia Cullen era Edward, le seria indiferente haber ofendido a los parientes de su yerno. Estuvo a punto de disculparse en nombre de su padre, pero recordó que en poco tiempo, la familia Cullen se enfrentaría a una noticia aún más vergonzosa: que había abandonado a su hijo. Se le encogió el estómago.

Los padres de Edward y sus hermanas fueron los primeros en saludarla con calidas sonrisas cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella fue incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos y no sabía ni que decir. Su padre le hizo una seña desde lejos y ella, excusándose, corrió hacia él.

—No has sonreído ni una vez en la iglesia —Charlie Swan la miró con ojos helados—. Más vale que lo hagas mejor aquí, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

Bella pensó que pronto no tendría que volver a encogerse ante esas amenazas veladas y eso le dio una cierta fuerza. Un brazo rodeó su espalda y una voz, cálida y profunda resonó en su oído.

—Pero yo tengo mucha paciencia —murmuró Edward.

—Te hará falta —su padre soltó una carcajada desdeñosa—. Puede que Bella te sorprenda.

Bella se sonrojo, pensando que era un recordatorio de que debía mantener su ilegitimidad en secreto.

—¿Por qué esta tu padre siempre enfadado contigo? —preguntó Edward cuando Charlie se marchó—. ¿Qué ocurrió para crear esa separación entre vosotros?

—Nunca hemos estado muy unidos —explicó Bella, dolida y avergonzada por la pregunta, ya que el vínculo de cariño entre Edward y su familia había quedado patente en el breve intercambio que había visto.

Observando su cabeza gacha y su actitud evasiva, Edward se preguntó por qué Charlie había dicho que Bella podría sorprenderlo. Su esposa se comportaba como si fuera culpable y supuso que debía tener relación con el hijo del pescador. Lo más probable era que esa relación hubiera creado el abismo existente entre padre e hija. ¿Por qué seguía soñando con ese hombre más de dos años después?

Edward empezaba a dudar de su tolerancia y de su afán de protección. Era una Swan, y cualquier mujer que tuviera las agallas de desafiar a Charlie, no podía ser una mosquita muerta. Sin embargo, durante la ceremonia nupcial Bella se había comportado como si fuera una mártir cristiana viendo como encendían la pira.

Durante la comida hubo varios discursos, seguidos por la actuación de una cantante famosa, y no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar. Pero Bella capto la frialdad que emanaba de Edward y, aunque sabía que eso era lo más conveniente, porque limitaba su interacción al mínimo, no pudo reprimir la inexplicable necesidad de arreglar las cosas.

—No te he dado las gracias por el collar... y el osito —musitó con inquietud.

—La gratitud no es necesaria —masculló Edward.

—Yo no te di nada... no lo pensé —admitió Bella, sin entender por qué había iniciado ese inútil dialogo.

—Pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿no? —replicó Edward con sequedad.

Cuando Bella alzo sus enormes ojos verdes hacia él, Edward se estremeció al percibir la ansiedad que tensaba sus rasgos. Con un pinchazo de remordimiento, recordó que ella le había dicho que sería lo que él quisiera. No estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y, gracias a la férrea custodia de su padre, apenas conocía a nadie. Sin embargo, todos los que estaban allí la habían escrutado de arriba abajo simplemente por ser quien era: la heredera de Swan, que casi nadie había visto nunca. No era extraño que hubiera estado enferma de nervios en la iglesia, necesitaba apoyo, no censura.

—Este es un día muy especial. Disfrutemos —rectificó Edward, tomando su mano y acariciando los tensos dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Bella se quedó sin respiración. Apenas oyó sus palabras, sólo era consciente de la calidez de su enorme mano y del alivio que suponía que hubiera abandonado su frialdad.

Edward, al ver como se dilataban sus pupilas, sus mejillas recuperaban el color y su boca esbozaba una sonrisa trémula, se sintió como un mago poderoso. Por fin lo miraba como una recién casada debería mirar a su esposo. Casi imperceptiblemente ella se acercó y entreabrió los labios; él soltó su mano y tiro suavemente de un mechón de pelo suelto que tenía en la mejilla para devolverla a la realidad que los rodeaba.

—Después, _yineka mou _—prometió con voz ronca.

Un segundo después intervino James, el padrino. Agarró la mano de Bella y la obligó a seguirlo a la pista de baile. Ella se quedó allí, mirando a Edward mientras James organizaba a los invitados para que formaran dos círculos a su alrededor. James hizo una seña a los músicos para que tocaran e inicio el baile tradicional. Todos los que estaban en el círculo apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo y empezaron a dar palmadas. Bella, aun hipnotizada por los ojos de Edward, era más consciente del golpeteo rápido de su corazón y de una sensación de ligereza burbujeante desconocida para ella que del baile.

Edward se levanto ágilmente, dando palmadas al ritmo de la música. Era tan guapo que a Bella casi le dolía mirarlo. De hecho, cada vez que lo miraba le gustaba más, y había sido muy generoso con ella, teniendo en cuenta como se había comportado en la iglesia. Pero él no podía saber por qué estaba tan callada y nerviosa. Volvió a remorderle la conciencia y decidió que lo mejor era no hacer caso y limitarse a observar a Edward.

Cuando el último de los invitados completo el círculo obligatorio alrededor de la novia, Edward la tomo en sus brazos para bailar. Carmen estrelló un plato contra el suelo y animó a todos los de la cabecera a hacer lo mismo. Edward hizo una mueca al oír el estrépito; de reojo, vio a su refinada madre hacer un esfuerzo para seguir el ejemplo de Carmen y se echo a reír.

—Muy tradicional —dijo. Bella escondió la cara ardiente en su hombro, porque romper platos era un deseo de buena suerte, felicidad y duración del matrimonio.

—Mientras todos están ocupados... —Edward puso una mano detrás de su nuca y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Sí? —Bella se enfrento al escrutinio de sus ojos dorados. Se puso tensa y dejó de oír los gritos y el ruido de los platos al romperse, sólo escuchaba el tamborileo de su propio corazón.

—Quiero besar a mi esposa... —informó Edward, apoyándola detrás de una de las columnas con un movimiento fluido.

Bella se dejó llevar por la excitación incluso antes de que la tocara. Él era todo poder y virilidad, y sus ojos destellaban de pasión. Instintivamente, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—... y mi esposa quiere besarme a mi —concluyó Edward con satisfacción, reclamando sus labios entreabiertos con un ardor que a Bella le quito el aliento.

Al sentir su lengua en el interior de la boca, se aferro a él y, temblorosa, clavo los dedos en sus anchos hombros. Todo su cuerpo parecía arder. Le parecía que una llama se había encendido en su pelvis y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Se abrazó a él, buscando un contacto más cercano con su fuerte cuerpo. Súbitamente, él puso una mano en sus caderas y la puso en contacto con su potente erección, mientras seguía besándola y aplastando su cabeza contra la columna. Ella se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, jubilosa al sentir su fuerza y masculinidad, el ardor explosivo con el que la correspondía.

Cuando Edward se aparto de ella mascullando una maldición entre dientes, tenia los pómulos oscuros y sus ojos solo la miraron un instante. Bella estaba pálida, obviamente conmocionada y sus enormes ojos se velaron, evitando los de él. Edward, furioso consigo mismo, estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo frustrado a la pared. Clavar a su diminuta y virginal esposa contra una columna y echarse sobre ella como si deseara tomarla allí mismo era una grosería imperdonable. Pero cuando su suave y apetecible boca se había abierto invitándolo tímidamente, se había dejado llevar por la pasión.

—Lo siento —dijo quedamente—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Bella estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Negó con la cabeza, deseando que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Él se había apartado de ella, probablemente sorprendido por su descarada manera de incitarlo en un sitio público. No era culpa de él. Los hombres eran incapaces de resistirse a la tentación, por eso se suponía que las mujeres debían mantener el control, pensó Bella para sí. La lujuria se había apoderado de ella y la había vencido.

—Perdona... —murmuró abochornada, y escapo.

Edward, un hombre que se apreciaba de ser perfecto en su trato con las mujeres, se rindió a su irritación y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Después, flexionó los nudillos doloridos y alzó la cabeza; su padre estaba a sólo unos pasos.

—Sé que no debería interferir... —Carlisle Cullen hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos. Edward apretó los dientes y pensó "Pues no lo hagas" —. Pero Isabella es una jovencita tímida, no el tipo de mujer al que estás acostumbrado —siguió con tono de reproche—. Trátala con respeto.

Bella se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero la puerta estaba abierta, al oír voces dentro, se detuvo.

—Isabella es tan sosa... ¡pobre Edward! —se lamento una juvenil voz femenina—. Este matrimonio es una tragedia. Apuesto a que mi hermano cree que no volverá a enamorarse después de lo que Tanya, pero se aburrirá con Bella y terminara buscando una amante.

—Conociendo a tu hermano, probablemente a "más" de una —rio la compañera—. ¿Sabes que aquí hay al menos 4 mujeres que son ex amantes suyas?

La primera era Jane, la hermana pequeña de Edward, y la segunda probablemente una amiga suya. Bella recordó que su tía preguntó a Edward por la menor. Tenía 15 años y había nacido cuando él y su otra hermana ya eran adolescentes. Edward había sonreído y había confesado que Jane era una niña mimada y consentida por todos. Bella se había preguntado como seria sentirse consentida.

¿Sosa? Bella pensó que en un día en el que se jugaba tanto, tenía buenas razones para mantener su apariencia habitual. Pero esa noche, por primera vez, saldría con ropas modernas y estaba segura, que incluso su mejor amiga, si le hubieran permitido tener una, no la reconocería como Isabella Swan.

En cuanto a la predicción de Jane, Bella pensó con cinismo que sólo los niños decían la verdad. Si se quedara con Edward, antes o después, inevitablemente, él buscaría conquistas más excitantes y ella tendría que ignorar su infidelidad y agradecerle la poca atención que le prestara. Mientras él fuera discreto, mientras no se divorciara de ella, pocos criticarían que la traicionara. Conocía las reglas de la sociedad en la que vivía y seguía siendo un mundo básicamente de hombres. Había crecido viendo a su madre simular que desconocía las aventuras y escarceos de su marido.

De repente, se preguntó qué le había ocurrido durante la última hora. Recordó con horror su debilidad y su estupidez. Edward no tenía más que agarrar su mano y se quedaba embobada, pendiente de sus palabras y mirándolo como si acabara de bajar del cielo para honrarla con su presencia. Incluso había sido tan tonta como para excitarse sexualmente cuando la había aplastado contra la columna como si fuera una vulgar mujerzuela en un callejón. Se fatigó con el recuerdo de esa imagen.

No pudo evitar preguntarse como habría sido su matrimonio si él la amara. No podía librarse de esa idea, aunque luchaba contra ella. Se preguntó qué sabia Edward Cullen sobre el amor; al fin y al cabo, las mujeres siempre se habían rendido a sus pies.

Tanya Denali había sido un reto, sexy, provocativa y coqueta, que le había ganado en su propio juego, hasta que el acabó poniéndole un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Pero, si Tanya hubiera sobrevivido, ¿se habría casado con ella? Edward era un griego tradicional y en el fondo deseaba casarse con una virgen. En pocas horas, también esperaría que su esposa se tumbara alegremente en la cama y se abriera a él, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Eso demostraba tanta sensibilidad como una pared de cemento.

Aunque la fiesta duraría hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Bella subió a cambiarse. Su criada había dejado un vestido verde y una chaqueta sobre la cama, el traje básico elegido por Carmen, y Bella se lo puso. Con el corazón en un puño, fue al vestidor y sacó el maletín que había en el fondo de uno de los dormitorios.

Cuando salía del dormitorio, se detuvo y miró al solitario osito abandonado sobre la cama. El regalo de Edward. Según la etiqueta se llamaba Phillip y era inglés, así que decidió que tenía derecho a volver a casa con ella. Se mordió el labio, estudio el resto de su colección de ositos e, impulsivamente, corrió hacia la cama y metió a Phillip dentro.

_**000**_

_**Este capítulo era muy largo y pensé que era demasiada adrenalina para un solo capi, así que lo dividí en 2…. Los otros 2 capítulos que siguen son lo que considero los más emocionante de la historia, así que no se los pierdan chicas ;) **_

_**Próximo capítulo: "La fuga". La pregunta es: ¿qué pasara, cómo reaccionara Edward?**_

_**Ya se casaron, y ahora qué pasará….. Estos 2 nunca se entienden bien porque nunca se dicen lo que piensan, ya veremos cómo se solucionará esto en los próximos capítulos**_

_**PD: YA TENGO EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PREPARADO SI LLEGAMOS A 23 REVIEWS LA SUBO MAÑANA MISMO, SI NO PUES SE AGUANTAN UN RATITO MÁS JAJAJAJAJ :P**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**No llegaron a los 23, pero se esforzaron y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo. Que lo disfruten**_

_**Como ya saben la historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro. :)**_

_**000**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Edward vio a su esposa descender por la escalera principal. El vestido tenía un diseño del siglo anterior, pero el tono realzaba su delicada tez y nada podía ocultar la gracia de su esbelta figura. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de excitación y deseo, y eso lo exaspero. No sabía si era ella en sí misma o el saber que era "suya", lo que lo afectaba tanto. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer conseguía excitarlo así.

Estaba deseando llevarla de compras en París. Sus labios se curvaron levemente. Ya se imaginaba el inocente placer que le producirían un montón de cosas que él y todas las mujeres que había conocido daban por hechas. Dio un paso hacia delante para recibirla, pero su tía, su padre y un ruidoso grupo de invitados la rodearon.

20 min después subían al helicóptero que los dejaría en el aeropuerto. De repente, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Podrías decirle al piloto que sobrevolara la isla?

—Claro, si es lo que quieres —accedió él sorprendido. Había visto lo suficiente a lo largo del día para confirmar sus sospechas de que Bella, a ojos de su padre y su tía, no recibía mas consideraciones que el personal doméstico, y había supuesto que dejaría la isla sin volver la vista atrás. Se dijo que era demasiado cínico, que era natural que se sintiera unida a su familia.

Mientras el piloto sobrevolaba Lexos, Bella contempló lo que había sido su hogar. Ahora que ya no sería su prisión, podía rememorar las cosas agradables y tiempos pasados que casi había olvidado. Dejaba de tras todo lo que había sido suyo, y sabía que no volvería a verlo. Su padre nunca la perdonaría. Teniendo a Edward como yerno, ella no le hacía falta.

—Espero que te guste mi casa de París —comentó Edward después, cuando iban a subir a su avión privado—. Es... poco usual.

—Una vez vi un artículo sobre ella en una revista —si Bella no hubiera tenido los nervios a flor de piel, habría sonreído al oír su descripción. En la revista, Tanya Denali estaba sentada en un sofá que tenía forma de dos gigantescos labios rojos. El papel de la pared de atrás era morado, a sus pies una piel de animal y a ambos lados enormes candelabros dorados. Edward había permitido que su prometida convirtiera una elegante casa del siglo XVII en el equivalente de un lujoso burdel de pésimo gusto.

—¿Siempre eres tan callada? —preguntó Edward cuando despegaron.

—Lo siento... tengo sueño —suspiró Bella, simulando que contenía un bostezo.

Cuando pareció quedarse dormida minutos después, Edward tuvo que resistir el impulso de sacudirla para que despertara. Había sido un día muy largo para ella. Las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor, era imposible que empeoraran. Casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz. Se estremecía al menor contacto con él y sus bellos ojos evadían los suyos. Posiblemente se lo mereciera, pero tenía la impresión de que la jovencita que lo había emocionado al confesar que deseaba casarse con el más que nada en el mundo, había cambiado de opinión. Y Edward, que nunca en sus 30 años de vida había tenido que esforzarse para mantener la atención de una mujer, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Edward, cuando vio a Bella bajar de la limusina ante la casa tan tensa y pálida, temió que un movimiento súbito hiciera que se rompiera en pedazos como el cristal.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward, asombrado por su deseo de oír que se encontraba fatal. Podía enfrentarse a que estuviera enferma, eso lo explicaría todo.

—Muy bien... —tartamudeo Bella como una colegiala, agarrando su maletín con fuerza. Edward la alzo en sus brazos. Ella dejó escapar un gritito, como si la hubieran atacado, y sus tensos ojos verdes al fin se encontraron con los de él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Cruzar el umbral llevándote en brazos.

—Por qué... ¿por qué haces esto? —gimió Bella, agarrando el maletín. Edward vio que un lazo de cuadros sobresalía por debajo de la tapa. Era el lazo de Phillip. De todos los osos, había elegido el que él le había regalado. Con lo necesitado de apoyo que se sentía, esa revelación iluminó su rostro.

—Es una costumbre inglesa. Tu madre era inglesa —murmuró Edward con gentileza.

La mera mención de Inglaterra hizo que Bella se quedara paralizada. Tanto su madre natural como la adoptiva eran inglesas, pero Bella sólo pudo pensar en que ella misma planeaba escaparse a Londres esa misma noche. Edward, intrigado, notó que cambiaba de color y sus ojos se velaban. La depositó en el amplio vestíbulo, en cuyo centro había una magnifica mesa Art Decó, decorada con un precioso arreglo de lirios blancos.

—Creo que todo está dispuesto para que cenemos —Edward abrió la puerta de un comedor decorado siguiendo el mismo estilo. Al pensar en comer, a Bella se le revolvió el estómago. Tenía poco más de dos horas y media para volver al aeropuerto.

—Me gustaría refrescarme —dijo, incapaz de mirarlo.

Edward la llevo arriba y le enseño el dormitorio principal. Decorado en verde y oro viejo, con mobiliario tradicional, reafirmaba el estilo decorativo que Bella había visto hasta el momento. Comprendió que había vuelto a decorar la casa tras la muerte de Tanya.

—Te dejaré... —dijo Edward pero, sin previo aviso, le agarró las manos e hizo que soltara el maletín—. Mírame... —ordenó. Bella miró sus brillantes ojos y tembló—. Así está mejor —dijo él, le soltó una mano y aparto un fino mechón de pelo de su frente con sus dedos largos y sorprendentemente suaves.

A Bella le temblaron las piernas. Inhalo su aroma masculino: especiado y cálido, con un leve toque de loción oriental. En ese momento supo que lo deseaba como nunca había imaginado que desearía a un hombre. Quería a Edward por encima de la razón, la cordura y el instinto de supervivencia. Sus pezones se erizaron, tan sensibles que dolían y sintió que se derretía en su interior. La avergonzó que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

Edward la beso larga y lentamente, y para Bella fue como un banquete de sensaciones dulces y sensuales. La caricia de su lengua era excitante; el hecho de que el resto de sus cuerpos no estuvieran en contacto sólo hizo que anhelara sentir la dureza de sus músculos. Oyó un gemido ronco en el fondo de su garganta, cada sutil movimiento de sus labios acrecentaba su deseo.

—Te veré abajo —dijo Edward, liberándola. Sus ojos ardientes recorrieron su rostro triangular y arrebolado con obvia satisfacción masculina.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda se encontró contra la pared. No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara allí con ella. El asombro y el miedo a la persona desconocida que empezaba a aflorar en ella la tenían paralizada. Miró cautivada sus esculpidas facciones; el juego de luces y sombras en sus increíbles ojos y sus pómulos, la fuerza y la dureza que emanaba cada ángulo de su rostro bronceado.

Dejar de mirarlo le costó un esfuerzo casi doloroso. Frenética y febril, se recordó que se merecía algo mejor que ese matrimonio. Se merecía más que ser parte de un frío trato de negocios. Si se quedaba, rindiéndose a los deseos de su débil corazón, se enamoraría de Edward Cullen y perdería toda esperanza de vivir su propia vida y encontrar la felicidad.

Para un hombre tan sofisticado e intensamente sexual como Edward era una presa fácil e ingenua, porque no había tenido experiencias con ningún otro hombre. Su leve coqueteo con Jacob no podía tenerse en cuenta. Supuso que en realidad lo que le ocurría no era más que una intoxicación de curiosidad física, unida a un exceso de hormonas. No podía permitirse olvidar que clase de hombre era Edward. Un poderoso magnate griego al que ese matrimonio confería aún más poder. Su fama de implacable ya había impresionado a su padre, y no lo sería menos en cuanto a su vida privada. Ella pronto dejaría de ser una novedad; no tenía lo necesario para retener a un hombre así. Ni la belleza deslumbrante, ni la personalidad aventurera, ni siquiera la experiencia sexual para captar su atención mucho tiempo. Si se quedaba con Edward, la destruiría como su padre había destruido a su madre.

Bella, recuperando la confianza en su propósito, salió de la habitación para buscar la salida más adecuada. Tras explorar las dos plantas superiores volvió al dormitorio desesperada. Entonces descubrió que había una salida de incendios que bajaba desde la ventana del cuarto de baño a un callejón oscuro. Echó el cerrojo y se puso la ropa que llevaba en el maletín. Su transformación fue muy rápida, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Edward o algún miembro del personal fuera a avisarla para que bajara a cenar. Dejó la nota que había escrito y, con el corazón en la boca, abrió la ventana y, sin mirar hacia abajo, comenzó el descenso aterrorizada. Se agarró con las manos húmedas a la balaustrada y, rígida de miedo, bajó escalón a escalón. Cuando llegó a tierra firme, aunque le temblaban las piernas y se sentía enferma, se obligó a correr.

Edward estaba a punto de subir cuando Tipo, el gigantesco jefe del equipo de protección de Bella, apareció en el vestíbulo y corrió arriba por delante de él.

Charlie había insistido en que Bella necesitaba protección las 24 horas del día. A Edward le había parecido que 4 guardias de seguridad eran excesivos hasta que su suegro admitió que había recibido amenazas recientemente. Consciente de los numerosos enemigos que tenía el anciano, Edward comprendió que su esposa podía estar en peligro. Mientras estaban de luna de miel, Bella sería mucho más accesible que su padre, que estaba en la isla.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Edward, molesto porque el guardaespaldas hubiera desobedecido su orden de permanecer invisible. ¿Qué podía pasarle a Bella en su casa, estando el presente?

—¡Ha saltado la alarma de una ventana, arriba! —dijo el hombre, ya hablando por el intercomunicador con el resto de su equipo.

Edward, con el rostro contraído, llegó arriba en tres zancadas y corrió al dormitorio, donde esperaba encontrar a Bella dormida sobre la cama. Cuando vio la puerta del baño cerrada, llamo suavemente, indignado ante la invasión de su vida privada. ¡Ese hombre podría haber entrado al dormitorio mientras Bella se desvestía!

—Tirare la puerta abajo —ofreció Tipo.

—¿Bella? —ignorando al guardaespaldas, Edward llamó a la puerta una segunda vez y después, preocupado de que su esposa se hubiera dormido en la bañera, apoyó el hombro contra la puerta e hizo saltar la cerradura.

—Se ha escapado —dijo Tipo mirando la ventana abierta y la ropa tirada en el suelo.

—¿Perdón? —masculló Edward.

—Estará en el aeropuerto. La traeremos de vuelta —informo el hombre, saliendo.

Durante un minuto, Edward, incrédulo, recorrió el dormitorio llamando a Bella. Se negaba a creer que hubiera desaparecido. Era imposible. ¡Pero alguien podía haber subido por la escalera de incendios y haberla raptado! Agobiado por las imágenes que lo asaltaban, volvió al baño del dormitorio principal. Entonces vio la hoja de papel que había en una esquina, debajo del espejo. Pudo leerla desde la puerta:

_Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, Bella._

No era una nota de rescate, era una nota de Bella. Edward la miró fijamente, intentando descubrir algo en esa frase que tuviera sentido. En cinco segundos llegó al vestíbulo. Tipo ya salía por la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos ocurre? —exigió Edward.

—Confíe en nosotros. El señor Swan quiere que lo llame.

Al oír esa sugerencia, Edward hubiera hecho un comentario corto y directo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Su esposa lo había abandonado... ¿por qué? Rememoró la imagen de su cara pálida y asustada. Bella había sido un manojo de nervios todo el día, era evidente que se encontraba peor de lo que él había imaginado.

—El señor Swan quiere que llevemos a su hija a la isla, donde pueda cuidarla —dijo Tipo, tras carraspear.

—Mi esposa es una Cullen, ¡yo cuidare de ella! —grito Edward, tensándose de cólera.

Tres minutos después, Edward subía a su deportivo. Dispuesto a llegar al aeropuerto antes que Tipo y sus matones, utilizó todos los atajos que conocía. No era capaz de aceptar que Bella hubiera hecho algo tan indignante como abandonarlo antes de que se secara la tinta de su licencia matrimonial. Ella tenía miedo, pero ¿de qué? ¿de "él"? Una risa ronca e incrédula se inicio en su garganta, pero se detuvo al recordar como había escapado de él en la recepción.

Aunque había creído que las vírgenes aterrorizadas habían desaparecido junto con las faldas largas y los pianos de cola, tenía que reconocer que Bella había recibido una educación muy extraña. De pronto comprendió que Bella podía haber escapado porque no era tan inexperta como le habían hecho suponer, y temía que lo descubriera. Rumiando lo que sabía sobre el hijo del pescador, Edward frunció el ceño. Comprendió que la explicación más plausible era que no era virgen.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Aunque se sentía decepcionado, lo consternaba que el asunto hubiera adquirido tal proporción en la mente de Bella como para hacerla escapar. Recordó la desagradable escena de Bella encogiéndose ante el puño de su padre y supuso que el miedo a la reacción de su esposo podía ser la causa de su huida. ¿Cómo podía saber que él no era como su padre?

A pesar de haber llegado al aeropuerto y haber comprado su billete con éxito, Bella se sentía aplastada por una sensación de tristeza e incertidumbre.

El vuelo a Londres estaba retrasado y, aunque podría haber entrado a la zona de embarque para esperar con más seguridad, aun no había sido capaz de dar ese paso. Siempre había supuesto que los aeropuertos eran lugares anónimos y la intimidaba la forma en que la gente la miraba. Quizá tenía un aspecto extraño. Quizá la gente notaba que estaba nerviosa y triste y se preguntaban que le ocurría. Se dijo que no tenía importancia, que pronto estaría en Inglaterra, mucho más cerca de encontrar a su hermana, Alice. Por desgracia, esa reflexión no le provocaba el consuelo que esperaba.

Se preguntó qué iba a pensar Edward de ella. Eso era lo único que en realidad la preocupaba. Ya habría notado su desaparición, y no lo entendería. Pensaría que estaba loca y quizá le doliera su marcha. Sin duda alguna, se sentiría herido en su amor propio. Maldeciría el día en que la había conocido, porque no se merecía en absoluto la vergüenza que su desaparición causaría a la familia Cullen.

Edward cruzo el aeropuerto con decisión y fue a consultar los horarios. Había un vuelo a Grecia en dos horas. Pero no creía que Bella fuera a volver a encontrarse con su airado padre. Reflexionó sobre otro posible destino. Recordó su incomodidad cuando menciono que su madre había sido inglesa. Tenía que ser Inglaterra, seguramente tenia familia allí. El vuelo a Londres tendría que haber salido una hora antes, pero tenía retraso. Respiro con más tranquilidad.

Vio al oso Phillip antes de reconocer a su esposa. De espaldas a él, una jovencita con pinta de adolescente miraba un escaparate con un oso, que parecía el doble de Phillip, debajo del brazo. Edward se quedó quieto, clavando los ojos en la gloriosa cabellera marrón cobrizo que le caía hasta la cintura. ¿Bella? No podía ser. Llevaba una minifalda de cuadros, tan diminuta que deberían arrestarla. Por no mencionar la camiseta rosa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo ni los absurdos zapatos de tacones tachonados de piedras brillantes.

¿Bella? Edward, atónito e incrédulo, se dio cuenta de que no había un sólo hombre en el aeropuerto que no la mirara. La vio ir hacia un puesto de revistas y su forma de andar, fluida y puramente sensual, lo convenció. Vio su rostro y ahogó una exclamación. El perfecto rostro de _Madonna_, realzado por el maquillaje, era espectacular. Edward sintió una puñalada de furia. Su esposa sacó un puñado de billetes extranjeros para pagar una simple revista. El dependiente del kiosco estaba tan encantado con la princesa de cuento que tenia ante el que comenzó a explicarle el valor de cada billete.

"Una jovencita tímida", había dicho Carlisle...

Bella metió todos los billetes en un bolso diminuto y alzó la vista. Cuando vio a Edward, su rostro se transformó con una expresión incrédula, no se imaginaba como había podido encontrarla. Estaba sólo a unos metros, alto y fuerte, con el rostro adusto. Incluso antes de encontrarse con sus ojos dorados, perdió el aliento.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —se oyó preguntar.

—Eres mi esposa —masculló Edward con voz brusca y poco firme. Esas tres palabras hicieron que Bella se enfrentara a la realidad que había intentado por todos los medios no asumir. Por primera vez, el subconsciente de Bella dejó aflorar la comprensión de lo que había hecho: se había casado con él.

Su conciencia le dijo que, de hecho, era mucho peor. Se había esforzado para convencer a Edward de que anhelaba ser su esposa. Había respondido a su sinceridad con engaños y a su honradez con mentiras y evasivas. Bella, que siempre se había jactado de sus valores morales, quedó destrozada al analizar su comportamiento.

—No sé qué decir...

Edward tenía mucho que decir, pero suficiente autocontrol para comprender que un aeropuerto atestado de gente no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que sentía, la cólera dominaba todo lo demás.

—Te explicarás y después decidiré que voy a hacer —dijo, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Edward... yo...

—Ni una palabra más hasta que estemos en privado —rechinó Edward con tono explosivo. Percibió la lujuriosa mirada que un ejecutivo le dedicaba al cuerpo medio desnudo de su esposa y lo miró con ojos gélidos. Sobreponiéndose al impulso de quitarse la chaqueta y tapar a Bella, la guio hasta la tienda de ropas más cercana.

Bella, inmóvil como un ícono, esperó mientras Edward escogía una gabardina y la tiraba sobre el mostrador junto con una tarjeta de crédito. Se preguntó qué diablos hacía y por qué le estaba permitiendo que asumiera el control. Sabía que era su marido y que se merecía más consideración de la que le había demostrado hasta el momento. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba convirtiéndose en una extraña sensación de alivio y aceptación.

Edward quitó la etiqueta y le entregó la gabardina. Avergonzada por la descarada curiosidad del empleado, Bella metió las manos en las mangas. Era demasiado larga y casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pero Edward se inclinó y la abotonó hasta abajo.

—¿Por qué...? —musitó ella totalmente asombrada.

—¡Mientras lleves mi nombre no te exhibirás en público vestida como una cualquiera! —declaró Edward en griego. La vaga sospecha de que su reacción estaba siendo exagerada, se apagó con la fiera satisfacción que obtuvo al ocultar cada una de sus esbeltas curvas a los ojos de otros hombres.

Bella se puso roja como la grana. ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Iba vestida a la última moda, y él sólo pretendía ser cruel. Mostraba la misma furia irracional que habría mostrado su padre si la hubiera visto así vestida. Descubrió que no era capaz de pensar en nada durante más de diez segundos. El impacto de admitir finalmente que Edward Cullen era su esposo parecía haber paralizado sus neuronas.

Edward decidió que la llevaría a un hotel cercano para hablar. Fuera lo que fuera que ocurriese, o lo que ella confesara, no perdería el control. Pero su mente ya perfilaba posibilidades que lo enfurecían aun más. Se preguntó si había sido un estúpido y si ella seguía enamorada del hijo del pescador. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar tras encontrarla en el aeropuerto vestida para matar, y sin parecerse en nada a la jovencita tímida y modesta con la que se había casado? Quizá había escapado para encontrarse con ese asqueroso Jacob en algún lugar. Se planteó la posibilidad de que para ella, el matrimonio no hubiera sido más que un medio para escapar de un padre dominante que le impidió unirse a un hombre al que desaprobaba.

_**000**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado chicos, espero sus reviews :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes…**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: lemon, si es sensible, mejor no lea. Gracias :)**_

_**000**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Quince minutos después, Bella se encontraba en el centro de una lujosa suite de hotel, con Phillip bajo un brazo y el maletín y su bolso en la otra.

—Solo quiero la verdad —dijo Edward, esforzándose por utilizar un tono de voz normal, aunque estaba rígido de tensión.

Bella lo observaba con el corazón acelerado, fijándose en las tensas arrugas que ensombrecían su rostro y sintiéndose muy culpable. La conciencia la martilleaba. ¿Cómo podía contarle la terrible verdad? Si se enteraba de lo egoísta y falsa que había sido, nunca la perdonaría. La despreciaría por devolverle su integridad y confianza con un montón de mentiras y engaños. Entonces, cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo con sus abrasadores ojos dorados, comprendió que no podía soportar la idea de que Edward la rechazara. Esa revelación la conmocionó.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la gabardina? —dijo Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo...

—Soy tu marido —ronroneó Edward, acercándose. Le quitó el oso y las bolsas y las dejó a un lado—. Si no tuviste un ataque de modestia en público, ¿por qué iba a molestarte exhibirte para mí?

Bella se quedó paralizada mientras el desabrochaba los botones. Su mente se había bloqueado al comprender que su mayor miedo era que Edward se marchara. El que Edward se hubiera convertido en algo más importante que la búsqueda de su hermana y su propia libertad la había dejado sorprendida y anonadada.

—Dijiste que parecía una cualquiera...

—Fui demasiado amable —Edward le quitó la gabardina y dio un paso atrás para escrutarla de arriba abajo.

Al descubrir, que cuando Edward la miraba de esa manera, se sentía medio desnuda y muy vulnerable, Bella se puso aun más tensa. Cuando su insolente mirada se detuvo en su pecho, se le hincharon los pezones y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El bajó la vista hacia su ombligo y la apretada y mínima falda que acentuaba la esbeltez de sus piernas. Volvió a mirar su exquisito rostro, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y palpitaba con un súbito deseo sexual.

Incomoda con ese íntimo análisis de su cuerpo, Bella se sintió como una esclava en una subasta. Le costaba respirar y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero era incapaz de apartar sus pupilas dilatadas de él y de controlar el calor que la invadía, subiendo desde su pelvis.

—El silencio no encaja con ese modelito —dijo Edward con voz candorosa—. Así que, suponiendo que no ibas en busca de un ilícito encuentro sexual con un desconocido en nuestra noche de bodas... ¿dónde ibas y por qué?

—No sé... —Bella estaba sin palabras, pues había comprendido que la verdad era imperdonable.

—No lo sabes —repitió Edward, andando por la habitación como un león listo para atacar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro con ojos duros como el granito—. ¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa? —rugió—. Esta mañana nos casamos... ¡esta tarde te escapas por una salida de incendios, vestida como una buscona y corres al aeropuerto? O necesitas terapia urgentemente o debes tener una buena razón para haber hecho eso.

—Iba a marcharme a Londres...

Edward se quedó helado al oír la confirmación de sus sospechas, maravillado por cuanto le costaba aceptar lo oído. Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo sabía Tipo que estarías en el aeropuerto? —exigió.

—Tipo esta aquí... ¿en París? —Bella lo miro temblorosa. Edward la vio palidecer. Estaba claro que el nombre le provocaba pánico, pero le enfureció aun más que eso le preocupara—. Creí que estábamos solos aquí —Bella soltó una risita débil, y se le revolvió el estomago al imaginar el trato que habría recibido si los guardaespaldas de su padre la hubieran encontrado antes.

—Antes dije que eras mi esposa, pero una mujer que se marcha unas horas después de haber hecho sus votos matrimoniales no es esposa mía —declaro Edward—. Sin embargo, ¡tengo derecho a saber con quién pensabas encontrarte!

—¿Encontrarme? —Bella lo miró ciegamente, intentando enfrentarse a su primera afirmación. Por supuesto que él no quería una esposa así, ningún hombre la querría. Una mujer sin lealtad, decencia u honradez. Era comprensible; supo que había quemado sus naves. La invadió una terrible sensación de vacío. Intento consolarse pensando que seguía siendo libre. Ya no era tan ingenua como cuando tenía dieciocho años y sabia que los guardaespaldas no podían obligarla a ir con ellos si estaba dispuesta a montar un escándalo publico que llegara a los periódicos, pero eso no la consoló.

—¡La verdad! —Gritó Edward con frustración—. Quiero la verdad. ¿Quién te espera en Londres?

—Nadie... nadie sabe que iba allí —musitó Bella, sin entender el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Ni siquiera Jacob...? —apuntó Edward con una voz profunda y airada, teñida de amenaza.

—¿Jacob? —repitió Bella confusa—. ¿Por qué iba a encontrarme con Jacob después de tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera sé donde vive.

El silencio quedo en el aire, como un frágil cristal a punto de caer al suelo. Edward, inflamado por las sospechas, estudió su rostro. Ya no confiaba en ella. No la había creído capaz de hacer lo que había echo. Cada vez que veía su rostro provocativo, se encendía más. "Puede que Bella te sorprenda", había dicho Charlie con sorna. Y lo había hecho. Pero Edward no pensaba permitir que ninguna mujer se burlara de él.

—Si no hay otro hombre, ¿por qué ibas a Londres? —insistió Edward, pensando que parecía una muñeca de carne y hueso: pelo fabuloso, rostro perfecto, delicadas pero sensuales curvas y piernas esbeltas. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, incluida la inocente mirada de sus enormes ojos verdes. Pero una esposa que se escapaba antes de la noche de bodas, no era su sueño.

—¡Claro que no hay otro hombre! —a Bella la asombró que pudiera sospechar eso de ella, pero la anonadó aun mas pensar que si había pensado en encontrar un novio que besara como él. Como si los hombres fueran intercambiables, como si su boda y su voto de fidelidad no significaran nada para ella. Demasiado tarde, Bella empezaba a descubrir que no era tan convencional ni tan resuelta como había creído; al menos no en cuanto a decir adiós para siempre a Edward Cullen.

—No hay más que decir —Edward con el rostro tenso y severo, clavó sus ojos dorados en ella. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que no había un tercero, pero no podía dejar de analizar lo que había hecho—. Está claro que te arrepentiste de la boda incluso antes de llegar a la iglesia. Nos habríamos ahorrado mucha vergüenza y complicaciones si hubiera tenido el valor de admitirlo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de amargas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, y tragó saliva. Había sido tan tozuda, estaba tan empeñada en protegerse y en pensar lo peor de él, que se había engañado hasta el último momento. No había entrado a la zona de embarque porque habría sido muy difícil sacarla de allí sin montar un escándalo. Se había dedicado a pasear, nerviosa e indecisa, luchando y negándose a admitir que no quería a Edward. Se había comportado como una niña estúpida y ahora estaba recibiendo su merecido, porque él no era un niño, era un adulto.

—Creí que quería ser libre... —explicó Bella en voz baja—. Nunca he sido libre. Hasta esta noche, cuando salí de casa, no había estado sola en mi vida —parpadeó con tristeza. Edward tenso, contemplaba en silencio sus preciosos ojos verdes—. Pensé lo peor de ti... tuve un ataque de pánico —confesó Bella sin aliento—. Pero no pensé bien lo que hacía.

En ese momento, Edward estaba bastante lejos de pensar, pero la palabra "pánico" encajaba perfectamente con su anterior sospecha de que su esposa había escapado porque era más delicada de lo que él había sospechado. Su ira comenzó a disolverse y su atención se concentro en esa boca, húmeda y sensual, mientras intentaba convencerse de que no se dejaría engañar por una mujer de ojos como esmeraldas que le hablaba con voz suave y persuasiva.

—¿Crees que podrías... darme otra oportunidad? —susurró Bella, Avergonzándose de tener que suplicar, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Él era griego y había herido su orgullo. Si se marchaba, nunca volvería.

Edward pensó que quizá podría hacerlo si contrataba a otros 10 guardias de seguridad. Ella era un manojo de nervios, eso era indudable. Una mujer que tenía que bajar por una escalera de incendios y llegar al aeropuerto antes de comprender que quería seguir casada con él... Era sensible, frágil y había que tratarla con cuidado. Tendría que comentarle que no sería mala idea dejar de pasear a Phillip en público. Por no hablar del peligro que suponían esos sorprendentes zapatos con incrustaciones de, mucho se temía, diamantes auténticos y sacar sumas astronómicas de dinero en un kiosco de prensa.

—¿Edward...?

—Lo pensaré —ladró Edward con superioridad. El rostro de Bella llameó al oír su respuesta—. Es más de lo que te mereces, _yineka mou _—continúo Edward, mirándola con ojos desafiantes—. Aún tienes que madurar mucho. Tendrás que convencerme para que lo reconsidere.

Ella apretó los dientes y sus ojos llamearon un instante, indignada por su respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua. No podía entender su deseo de pelear con él; ella nunca peleaba. Sus batallas siempre habían sido, por necesidad, mucho más silenciosas.

—No me gusta el silencio... no me gusta el malhumor —Edward extendió los manos—. Ven aquí...

A Bella tampoco le gusto eso. De hecho, lo que más odiaba era que le dieran órdenes, pero cuando Edward la miró con esos ojos dorados y expectantes, su orgullo se diluyo en el olvido. Aún no entendió como había conseguido robarle el alma y dejarla con la sensación de que ningún hombre podría reemplazarlo. Se odiaba por pensar así, pero sus pies se movieron a su pesar, y volvió a sentirse impotente contra la oleada de deseo que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Como es natural, quiero hacerte el amor —confesó Edward con voz grave—. Si no quieres eso, vete ahora, porque no puedo vivir con una mujer que se acobarde ante mí.

—¡No voy a acobardarme! —Bella enrojeció.

—Tampoco necesito una esposa virgen —Edward le dedico una sonrisa rapaz que la desmadejo—. Puede que me haya gustado la experiencia una vez, ¿qué hombre diría lo contrario? Pero puedo vivir sin eso sin pensar de ti peor que de mí mismo. El matrimonio dura mucho más que la noche de bodas, _yineka mou._

Bella no podía creerse que estuviese sugiriendo en serio que ella había tenido otros amantes. Pero era demasiado cautelosa para aclararlo, por si acababa cayendo en una trampa verbal de las que eran tan usuales en su padre. En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado pendiente del calor de su propio cuerpo, demasiado cerca del de Edward, como para pensar en otra cosa. Él sonrió y ella pensó que sus huesos se derretían como el hielo.

—La primera vez que te vi... la primera de verdad, viniste a mi dormitorio a cambiar las sábanas —dijo Edward, tomándola entre sus brazos y mirándola con aprecio—. Me volviste loco de deseo. Parecías tan saludable que eras la tentación en persona. Me imagine sacándote de ese informal vestido oscuro que confundí con un uniforme y tumbándote sobre la cama.

—No... Apenas me miraste... —Bella, con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba incrédula.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada intentando que la cama quedara perfecta para darte cuenta. ¿Qué hacía una Swan cambiando las sábanas? —Edward se inclinó y la tomo en brazos por 2ª vez en el día.

—No sé —Bella, con los nervios a punto de estallar, comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad—. Debería haber llamado a las sirvientas, pero no lo hice. Sabía que no te habías dado cuenta de quién era...

—Me di cuenta cuando vi tu fotografía y me enfadé mucho contigo, pero también me intrigaste —Edward inclino la cabeza y bordeo la curva de su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

La dejo sobre la cama, se inclino para quitarle un zapato y se encontró con él en la mano mientras Bella retrocedía hacía el baño.

—Espero que me entiendas si te pido que no eches el cerrojo, abras la ventana o busques una escalera de incendios —enumeró Edward, y no lo decía en broma. Estudió las piedras que decoraban el tacón del zapato y que destellaban a la luz de la bombilla—. ¿Quién te dio estos zapatos?

—Emmett —dijo ella y su rostro se ensombreció al nombrar a su hermano.

—¿Son diamantes? —inquirió Edward.

—Probablemente —Bella se encogió de hombros, con la indiferencia de una Swan cuya riqueza era tal que no se preocupaba por esas cosas.

—Es peligroso exhibir ese tipo de riquezas en público. También es de mal gusto —dijo Edward exasperado.

—¡Eres un esnob, tal y como dijo papa! —Bella se quitó el otro zapato y entró en el baño.

—¿Bella...? —Edward dejo el zapato en el suelo, sintiéndose como un hombre que intentara atrapar mercurio con los dedos.

—Nos desprecias porque mis abuelos no eran gente rica e importante. Si quiero ponerme zapatos de mal gusto, ¡me los pondré! —grito ella desde el baño. Edward recordó las palabras de su padre, "Puede que Bella te sorprenda" y contuvo un gruñido.

Bella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se estudió en el espejo. Si consideraba a su familia adoptiva vulgar y de mal gusto, lo horrorizaría conocer sus verdaderos antecedentes. Una madre que se había quedado embarazada de Bella y de su melliza mientras mantenía una aventura, un padre que era un político venido a menos debido a su propia corrupción, una hermana que se relacionaba con estrellas del pop y magnates sicilianos... Se preguntó si seguir casada con Edward implicaba olvidar la búsqueda de su hermana

—¿Bella...?

—No debería haberte gritado —Bella apareció en el umbral. Aunque en ese momento parecía una miniatura de la reina del hielo, Edward tuvo que admitir que su esposa era una belleza—. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa ahora? —pregunto fríamente, intentando dar la impresión de que su oferta no la inmutaba. Edward entreabrió los labios pero se trago las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—No, desde luego que no. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y actuemos como si lleváramos casados 40 años y ya no hiciéramos esas cosas.

Bella lo miró claramente confusa, se sonrojó y con un gemido, volvió al cuarto de baño. A Edward no le sorprendió oír como echaba el cerrojo. Deseo haber comprobado las ventanas. Era tan asustadiza como un gatito. ¿Era culpa de él o de ella? Se pregunto por qué todo era tan complicado y como iba a conseguir que saliera del cuarto de baño.

Sintiéndose rechazada y dolida, Bella se preparó un baño, por hacer algo. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. No sabía por qué se había creído esa tontería de que lo había atraído desde el momento en que la vio; si era así, ¿por qué no había hecho algo al respecto? Los hombres no decían esas cosas en serio. Debía considerarla una tonta para creerse esa historia. ¿Loco de deseo? Ni siquiera había hablado con ella esa noche, ¡excepto para decirle que se negaba a dormir en sabanas de satén!

Había sido un gran error ofrecerse a él para demostrarle que no se acobardaba. Se preguntó quién tenía la culpa de que se sintiera tan nerviosa. ¿Ella misma por aceptar una noche de bodas con la que no había contado? ¿O él por empeñarse en alzarla en brazos como si fuera una muñeca? No tenía ningún derecho a suponer que no era virgen; eso era un terrible insulto al honor de su familia. Él era el que dormía por ahí... no ella.

Por desgracia, esa reflexión solo consiguió acrecentar la desazón de Bella. Era su marido y no sabía qué hacer con él, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. No podía estar enamorándose de un hombre que había tenido que contener la risa cuando le ofreció quitarse la ropa.

Envuelta en una toalla gigante, Bella descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta lentamente. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Sintió pánico. Se pregunto si Edward, harto, se había marchado dejándola allí. Cruzó la habitación corriendo para mirar en la sala.

Edward, que acababa de realizar todas las llamadas de teléfono pertinentes, dejó el aparato y sonrió. El alivio de Bella fue tal que se le doblaron las rodillas. Se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Yo... me voy a la cama —anunció ruborizándose y con voz entrecortada.

—Buena idea —aceptó Edward, aguantándose una mueca irónica. Por primera vez, ese bello rostro había desvelado claramente su pensamiento. Su esposa podría no parecer griega, pero pensaba como si lo fuera. En cuanto había notado su ausencia, había sospechado una venganza. No se fiaba de él lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca había confiado en un hombre.

Bella dejó la toalla y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose para no tiritar. Se dijo que si la practica hacía al maestro, él debía ser muy bueno. Besaba muy bien, pero había muchas más cosas que besar. Supuso que tendría que simular que le gustaba, aunque no fuera así. Se pregunto si él notaria la diferencia.

Inquieta, consulto el reloj. Habían pasado diez minutos. No parecía que tuviera mucha prisa. Frunció los labios con enfado. Por guapo que fuera no era más que un cerdo desconsiderado e insensible. Debía haberse negado desde el principio. Fuera o no su noche de bodas, debería haberle dicho que era medieval pretender que durmiera con él tan pronto. Supuso que muchas mujeres se habían acostado con él en su primera cita y deseo haber tenido la oportunidad de haber salido con él antes. ¡Le habría hecho esperar más de seis meses!

Edward entró al dormitorio. Se sentía satisfecho de la decisión que había tomado. Acababa de comprender que quizá controlarse un poco en el dormitorio podría darle buenos dividendos en cuanto a la confianza y aprecio de su esposa se refería. Su padre había tenido razón en una cosa; Edward no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres corrieran en dirección opuesta. De hecho, todavía no había conseguido asimilarlo. Más aún, le escocía que, sufriendo de vértigo, se hubiera atrevido a bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Bella se estremeció de aprensión al ver el atractivo y serio rostro de Edward. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón se le disparó.

—He venido a desearte buenas noches —dijo Edward.

—¿Perdona? —tartamudeo ella.

—Dormiré en la otra habitación. Es muy tarde y debes de estar agotada —aclaro él, con voz tersa como cristal.

—Pero... pero es nuestra noche de bodas... —Bella agarrando la sábana con firmeza y lo miró con ojos enormes y desconcertados. —Tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos —hizo un expresivo gesto con la mano—. Compartir la cama es solo una pequeña parte del matrimonio...

¿Una pequeña parte? ¡Era su noche de bodas y ni siquiera iba a molestarse en hacerle el amor! Esa indiferencia de un hombre de su reputación, fue para Bella como una bofetada. Totalmente humillada, se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó una bocanada de aire. No la deseaba. Ni siquiera pensaba compartir el dormitorio con ella.

—Estoy dispuesto a esperar —concluyó Edward.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, ¡puedes esperar eternamente! —exclamó Bella sentándose de golpe en la cama. Acababa de enterrar cualquier esperanza de ser una mujer atractiva—. ¡No me han insultado así en toda mi vida!

—¿Insultado? ¿Cómo te he insultado? —exigió Edward, alzando el volumen de su voz. Bella, cegada por las lágrimas, tragó saliva para poder hablar.

—Primero me acusas de vestirme como una prostituta. Después me acusas de no ser virgen y finalmente...

—Quizá no deberías haber bajado por esa escalera de incendios —interrumpió Edward con tono letal.

—Y, finalmente —siguió Bella con un sollozo—, ¡me dices que ni siquiera me deseas!

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Esa es la recompensa que recibo por intentar ser considerado y generoso! —Le gritó Edward, dejándose llevar por la ira al ver cómo le escupían a la cara lo que él consideraba un enorme sacrificio—. Si hubiera seguido mis instintos, habría tirado abajo la puerta del baño, te habría sacado de la bañera, y te abría aplastado sobre esa cama hace más de una hora.

Bella lo miro desconcertada. Comprendiendo, algo tarde, que esa confesión no iba a incrementar la confianza de su esposa, Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo con desesperación.

—Pero eso solo fue una fantasía pasajera, provocada por la frustración, obviamente no habría hecho algo así.

Bella proceso la nueva información y se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Considerado y generoso? Esas no eran palabras o virtudes que hubiera asociado nunca con los hombres. Los hombres siempre se ponían por delante. Incluso el hermano al que había adorado, que tan bueno había sido con ella, nunca se había sacrificado por ella. Cuando comprendió, por fin, que Edward se había ofrecido a dormir en otro sitio porque creía que era lo que ella deseaba, aunque no era lo que él quería, se quedó traspuesta. En ese instante, su autoestima se multiplicó por cien. De hecho, subió tan alto que en su imaginación un par de halas y un halo no hubieran desentonado.

—Claro que quiero que te quedes —Bella le ofreció una sonrisa que creció y creció hasta iluminar toda su rostro—. Eres mi marido —le recordó.

Atrapado por esa gloriosa sonrisa, Edward la miró con ojos resplandecientes y, sin pensarlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sus bocas se unieron de golpe, en un ataque de pasión., el tomó su rostro entre las manos, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, tomó aire y volvió a su boca. Capturó sus labios una y otra vez, sensualmente y con tanta intensidad que ella tembló entre sus brazos. Bella entrelazó las manos tras su nuca y enredó los dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Se sentía como si un fuego ardiera en cada una de sus células, y cada caricia de su lengua, acrecentaba las llamas. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él la echó contra la almohada, aplastándola con su peso. Arqueó la espalda, consciente solo del doloroso latir de sus pezones y de la necesidad de apoyar su pecho sobre la tela de su chaqueta.

-Llevo puesta demasiada ropa -gruñó Edward, apartándose de ella para quitarse la chaqueta, pero quedándose ensimismado con la visión de sus pequeños y perfectamente formados senos, coronados por delicados capullos de color rosado.

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que la sábana que los separaba se había deslizado hacia abajo, ruborizada, intentó alzarla, pero Edward la sujetó con la pierna.

-No... eres perfecta -jadeó Edward, con los ojos clavados en sus pechos, e inclinó la cabeza parra lamer una de esas perlas rosadas.

Ella dejó escapar un tenue gemido, y la excitación la atravesó como un puñal. Alzó los ojos y, al ver su mirada ardiente sintió que estallaba en llamas. Todo su cuerpo estaba inquieto y caliente, deseoso de más. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse ni un milímetro de él, y la intensidad de su reacción la aterrorizó.

-Iré despacio, _ágape mou_ -juró él, sensualmente, acariciando la frágil curva de su mandíbula-. Haré que te guste.

Con un salto ágil, Edward se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse. Bella observó cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso musculoso y moreno, salpicado de rizos oscuros. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Ella lo miró fascinada. Desde los hombros hasta sus poderosos, largos y velludos muslos, todo él era ángulo y músculo, espectacularmente varonil. Los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo. Él hizo una mueca traviesa al notar su mirada consternada y el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

-Ahora no puedes tener duda de que te deseo –se burló Edward, echándose en la cama y acariciándole el rostro con su aliento, antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos.

-Sí -Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cuando él pasó la palma de la mano por sus pezones.

-Tienes esa zona muy sensible, yineka mou –gruñó con satisfacción y acarició sus pechos hinchados y continuó el tormento provocándola con su boca ardiente.

Bella se estremeció y gimió en voz alta, acercándose más a él y, finalmente, tirando de su cabeza para hacer que esos labios volvieran a su boca. Se le iba la cabeza con la fuerza de su explosiva respuesta. Cada caricia de su lengua hacía que la tensión y el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas se hicieran más y más insoportables.

-Deja que te dé placer -pidió Edward con voz ronca, deslizando la mano por su esbelto muslo, recorriendo los suaves y oscuros rizos hasta llegar al centro, húmedo y ardiente de su ser.

-Oh... -sin previo aviso, Bella perdió el último atisbo de control. Giró las caderas y apretó las manos, incapaz de soportar la excitación que crecía imparable, gimiendo y retorciéndose febrilmente, para intentar satisfacer el dolor que la torturaba.

Él se colocó sobre ella, clavando los ojos topacio en su cara arrebolada de pasión. Mientras alzaba sus muslos le dio un suave beso en la boca.

-Seré cuidadoso... no quiero hacerte daño -susurró.

Ella quedó inmóvil al notar el calor y la presión que centímetro a centímetro, la penetraba. Se puso tensa de aprensión, pero la asombraba lo placentera que resultaba esa invasión, Sintió una punzada de dolor y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, pero él se introdujo profundamente en ella y la excitación volvió a dominarla, como una descarga eléctrica. Se dejó llevar, rindiéndose a ese placer profundo y oscuro, hasta que él la condujo a una cima increíble en la que dominaban las sensaciones. Sintió un dulce éxtasis que, un segundo después, se convirtió en una cascada de placer que explotó en mil gotas.

Cuando él se estremeció sobre ella, Bella sintió un estallido de ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos húmedos de sorpresa y felicidad.

-Ha sido extraordinario... -Edward alzó la cabeza, la miró con ojos oscuros como la noche y percibió las profundas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la acomodó entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente-. Duérmete, agape mou. Casi está amaneciendo.

Pero fue él quien se durmió mientras ella lo observaba, fascinada con la desconocida sensación de júbilo que la consumía. Edward dormía relajado, con la sabana enredada en las caderas, y ocupaba mucha más parte de la cama de la que le correspondía. Supo que se estaba enamorando y que no había modo de evitarlo.

La libertad que anhelaba había sido superada por un anhelo infinitamente mayor de estar junto a él.

Lo único que se le exigía era tener fe y estar dispuesta a creer que Edward nunca la trataría con la crueldad insensible que su padre había demostrado a su madre...

_**000**_

_**Que me dicen chicas, Bella ya descubrió que ama a Edward, pero le dijo una verdad a medias... Edward se siente posesivo, pero estará enamorado, o solo sera atracción sexual?**_

_**Espero sus reviews, porque eso es lo que me alienta a seguir adaptando el fic :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Como ya saben esta historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes…**_

_**000**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Edward contempló a Bella salir del probador.

-¿Qué tal? -radiante, con un vestido verde esmeralda que complementaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello marrón chocolate, Bella giró en redondo.

Edward buscó algún fallo, pero el vestido no era demasiado apretado ni demasiado corto, y solo dejaba al descubierto sus torneados brazos. Aún le parecía demasiado llamativa. París era una ciudad cosmopolita, pero fueran donde fueran todos los miraban. Bella tenía la confianza y elegancia natural que los parisinos ad miraban pero, sobre todo, contaba con una excepcional belleza clásica, nada habitual.

_-Este _tiene que gustarte -insistió Bella con una son risa traviesa-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Edward no lo sabía. No entendía por qué siempre quería verla tapada, no era un hombre posesivo. Tanya siempre había llevado ropa escandalosa y, aparte de que lo irritara su ansia constante de atención, eso nunca le había molestado. Pero Bella solo tenía que ofrecerle al chófer un atisbo de muslo cuando bajaba su limusina y se ponía tenso. Ella no era consciente de su belleza. Pero antes o después descubriría su poder, y Edward no quería que ocurriese cuando él no es tuviera presente.

-¿Estás aburrido? -Bella hizo un mohín y se acercó.

-No. me encantan los desfiles... pero los prefiero en privado -confió Edward, bajando el tono de la voz sus ojos, hechizada por sus atractivos rasgos. Se deleitó con ese aroma masculino que le resultaba tan fa miliar. Tres semanas junto a Edward apenas habían mellado el júbilo que le producía verlo, y no la habían saciado en absoluto. La había encantado que enviara a su equipo de guardaespaldas de vuelta a Grecia, sustituyéndoles por hombres que la trataban con respeto. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se maravillaba de lo perfecta que era su unión.

Pero todos esos día y noches, Bella había sentido cada vez más el peso de su conciencia. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Edward si alguna vez descubría por qué se había casado con él. Si se enteraba de que había planeado huir desde el principio, se destruiría toda la confianza, respeto y afecto que sintiera por ella. Ningún hombre se merecía que una mujer lo utilizara para escapar de un hogar infeliz. Sintió un escalofrío de aprensión, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría si Edward des cubría su bajeza.

Se esforzó por borrar esa idea de su mente y pensó en la maravillosa luna de miel que habían compartido. Edward había estudiado en Inglaterra, pero después cursó estudios universitarios en la Sorbona. Hablaba francés perfectamente y le había ofrecido una perspectiva muy real de la ciudad que amaba. Había permitido que ella le arrastrara al Museo Marmottan para ver las pinturas de Monet y, una semana después, la había deleitado con un viaje sorpresa a la casa de Monet, en Giverny. Le había encantado la casa rosada con contra ventanas verdes, y los fantásticos jardines y estanques que el artista había creado como inspiración para su propia pintura.

Pero las imágenes que recordaría siempre eran más íntimas: empaparse de arriba abajo por los impredecibles chorros de agua del Parque Citroen y que Edward la besara a pesar de que tenía aspecto de rata ahogada; pasear de la mano por la orilla del Sera mientras Edward le explicaba que nunca había sido romántico y, de repente, interrumpía su discurso para decirle que cuando la brisa le alborotaba el pelo parecía una don cella salida de la leyenda del rey Arturo; mirar a los niños jugar con sus barcos en los jardines Luxemburgo y que Edward la rodeara con su brazos y gruñera «_No sé __qué estás haciendo conmigo, pero por primera vez en __mi vida me veo deseando tener un hijo con una mu__jer»._

Ese último recuerdo, en especial, provocaba en Bella un profundo sentimiento de felicidad y pertenencia. Y, por último, estaba la fabulosa tarta que había encargado la noche anterior para celebrar que cumplía veintitrés años. Acarició el anillo Victoriano que le había regalado. Tenía seis piedras distintas y le había en cantado que se tomara el tiempo de elegir algo tan especial para ella.

Salieron de la boutique de los Campos Elíseos y volvieron a casa a cenar. Esa noche iban a la ópera.

-Me dará pena que nos vayamos de París ... -dijo Bella cuando subían a cambiarse después de cenar.

-No tenemos que hacerlo aún. Concédeme treinta y seis horas en Londres y volveré para pasar aquí un fin de semana más...

-¿Tienes negocios en Londres? -Bella lo miró con sorpresa-. ¿Podría ir contigo?

-Te aburrirías mucho, _ágape mou _-suspiró Edward-. Tendré reuniones todo el día, y el apartamento de la empresa que utilizo allí no es ninguna maravilla.

Bella estuvo a punto de asegurarle que no le importaba lo más mínimo, que incluso dormiría en un banco del parque por estar junto a él. Pero, afortunadamente, su orgullo y su sentido común se lo impidieron. Después de tres semanas de atención constante, no podía molestarla que pasara una noche lejos de ella. A él le molestaría que actuara de forma posesiva y exigente.

Amaba a Edward con una pasión que había creído imposible y era más feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado. Aunque él no la amara, parecía preocuparse mu cho por ella y la trataba mejor de lo que la habían tratado en toda su vida. Era afectuoso, divertido, encantador e increíblemente sexy a cualquier hora del día; a veces no podía creer que fuera suyo.

-Imagínate lo excitado que volveré -gruñó Edward, con voz sensual, abrazándola.

-Siempre estás excitado -se burló ella, apretándose contra él.

-Deja de hacer eso -protestó Edward cuando ella arqueó las caderas y las restregó sinuosamente contra él.

Bella enrojeció, sorprendida por su propio comportamiento, pero saber que solo les quedaba una noche de su idílica luna de miel, la indujo a tentarlo.

-Oblígame... -susurró.

-No hace mucho, tu idea de la tentación era mirarme con deseo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era muy dulce, pero esto es más excitante -dijo él encantado. Sin dudarlo, capturó su sensual boca con sus labios.

La pasión que no intentó disimular fue como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo de Bella. Gimió suavemente y él la tomó en sus brazos, cerró la puerta con el hombro y la tumbó en la cama.

-Día o noche, nunca me canso de ti... -Edward la miró con pasión y, por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa e incomodidad que le causaba su afirmación.

«Atrapado», pensó Bella. Controló el rostro para ocultar lo feliz que le hacía esa revelación. Era bienvenido en _cualquier _momento del día o de la noche. Sabía que el deseo no era más que un principio, pero sin ese deseo no había esperanza de que la amara algún día. Para un hombre tan apasionado como Edward, ha cía falta algo más que entendimiento y metas comunes para construir un matrimonio estable y duradero.

-¿En qué piensas? -exigió Edward, quitándose la ropa con impaciencia-. Tienes esa expresión taimada de cuando estás tramando algo.

-¿Taimada? -Bella lo miró sobresaltada. Él esbozó esa sonrisa voraz que la volvía loca de amor.

-Te conozco, _ágape mou. _Esa expresión tranquila e inescrutable siempre significa que piensas en algo pro fundo e intrigante _-_explicó_. _Tenía razón, y eso conmocionó a Bella-. Supongo que ocultar tus emociones es natural para ti. Así actúas en presencia de tu padre.

Bella, percibiendo el tono serio de su voz y el brillo escrutador de sus ojos, palideció y volvió la cabeza.

-Charlie es un hombre amedrentador. Hasta los hombres más fuerte tiemblan cuando pierde los estribos -comentó Edward con tono más suave-. Pero no necesitas tomar esas precauciones conmigo. Puede que yo pierda los estribos de vez en cuando, pero nunca pierdo el control de mis puños.

-Es bueno saberlo... pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en decirme eso -replicó Bella con cierta tensión. No era la primera vez que Edward sacaba ese tema en los últimos días, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle ninguna confidencia sobre cómo había sido su vida en Lexos. Hacerlo implicaría un riesgo para él.

La curiosidad era muy peligrosa. En Bella, el hábito de silenciar los abusos de su padre, estaba grabado a fuego, igual que les había ocurrido a su madre y hermano. Pero la demostración de violencia que Edward había visto aquella noche en la cena lo había inquietado, y ella era consciente de que cada vez tenía más sospechas sobre lo que había visto. La incomodaba pensar que ella hubiera podido acrecentar sus sospechas sin pretenderlo.

Edward tuvo un ataque de frustración al ver como su exquisito rostro se volvía inescrutable. Para Bella el pasado era como un libro cerrado. Era como si hubiera nacido el día de la boda; nunca mencionaba su infancia ni a sus parientes, vivos o muertos.

-Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? -bromeó Edward, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se tumbó tras ella para bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Con manos firmes y seguras, le quitó el vestido, apartó su cabello y dejó que su experta boca trazara un excitante sendero por su cuello. Ella tembló y, ansiosa de él, se dio la vuelta y lo besó con pasión. Se sentía segura con él, pero también sabía que si le decía demasiado, él no estaría a salvo de la furia de su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Edward la apartó un segundo y escrutó su mirada evasiva.

-Nada... -dijo ella, perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos. Le dolían los pechos de excitación. Él entreabrió sus piernas para que estuvieran a los lados de las suyas y le desabrochó el sujetador. Sin aliento, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda para que su delicada y sensible piel entrara en contacto con los oscuros rizos que salpicaban sus músculos pectorales.

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la ópera... -aseveró Edward y, agarrando su cabello con cuidado, la giró hasta apoyarla de espaldas en el colchón y comenzó a atormentar sus pezones erectos con la boca.

Bella sintió el fuego que se iniciaba en el húmedo triángulo que coronaba sus muslos y se dejó llevar por la sensación como un nadador que se ahogara en el mar. Enredó los dedos en su negro cabello y disfrutó del placer que le provocaban sus expertas manos.

-Eres una hechicera... -gruñó Edward, absorbiendo su expresión embelesada-. Cuando te dejas ir entre mis brazos, me cuesta mucho mantener el control.

-¿Eso es una queja? -susurró Bella mientras él apoyaba sus sensuales labios justo encima de su clavícula y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. Poco después, ar día de deseo bajo sus caricias, incapaz de resistirse a tocarlo. Exploró con los dedos la hilera de vello negro que cruzaba su estómago, pero una mano detuvo su descenso con un gemido.

-No puedo esperar -Edward, con decisión, se situó entre sus mulos abiertos y la penetró lenta y poderosamente, obligándola a gemir de placer.

Todo desapareció excepto él y la forma en que la enloquecía, poseía y al mismo tiempo debilitaba con su amor. Lo sintió estremecerse de pasión y se amoldó a él con abandono, examinando su atractivo rostro. Con poderosas embestidas, la llevó a la culminación del placer, dejándola exhausta y satisfecha.

-Llegaremos muy, muy tarde, _ágape mou _-advirtió Edward besando su hombro y lamiendo su piel-. ¿Te importa?

-¿Importarme? -a ella no le importaba nada mientras la abrazaba y la miraba con esos ojos que le derretían el corazón. No.

-Es asombroso lo bien que encajamos -dijo Edward con indolente satisfacción masculina, y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír ante su inocencia.

En esas tres semanas, Bella se había fijado cuidadosamente en sus preferencias y se había adaptado a ellas. La había mortificado comprender que sus gustos para la moda eran demasiado juveniles. Era comprensible, pues nunca había pasado por la fase natural de definir su propia identidad eligiendo su ropa en la adolescencia.

Sin llegar a decirlo claramente, Edward le había he cho comprender que el modelito que se había puesto para ir al aeropuerto solo era popular entre adolescentes, una fase que, con veintitrés años, ella debería haber superado. Bella no entendía muy bien cómo encajaba esa actitud con la ropa escandalosa que había lucido su prometida, Tanya, pero aceptaba la realidad: Edward había amado a Tanya y el amor era ciego. Ella no contaba con esa seguridad, así que decidió poner su aprobación por encima de sus propias preferencias.

Así que sus adorados zapatos con tacones de diamantes, que Edward había considerado el colmo de la vulgaridad, no habían salido del armario. Además, a él le gustaba levantarse muy temprano, por no mencionar su preferencia por la comida griega, cuando ella habría sido feliz probando todo tipo de cocina internacional. No era más que una cuestión de acoplarse a él, pensó con amorosa indulgencia.

-No me gusta la ópera -confió Edward con pereza, Bella contuvo un suspiro. Edward se inclinó sobre ella con ojos brillantes y burlones-. Pero sé que llevas deseándolo toda la semana, así que iremos.

-¡Entonces más vale que corramos! -Bella se quitó el reloj, lo tiró sobre la mesilla de Edward y corrió al baño para darse la ducha más rápida del siglo.

Treinta minutos después. Con el pelo recogido y su jeto con una magnifica diadema de amatistas y diamantes, a juego con el collar y los pendientes, y vestida con una ajustada túnica lila que se abría por encima de la rodilla, Bella buscó el reloj que había tirado con descuido. No estaba entre las sábanas ni en la alfombra. Recordó que el cajón de la mesilla estaba abierto cuando fue a ducharse, así que tiró de él. Son rió al ver el reloj, pero también vio una foto.

Se puso el reloj, apartó con un dedo la caja de preservativos y sacó la foto de la sonriente morena en bikini. Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó en la cama para estudiar a Tanya Denali. La prometida de Edward había sido extremadamente atractiva e incluso el ojo crítico de Bella podía apreciar la voluptuosa figura, las perfectas y largas piernas, la mirada provocativa y chispeante y la sonrisa sensual. Supo inmediatamente que Edward había sacado esa foto. Tanya posaba para su amante, confiada y segura de su admiración.

Cubierta de sudor frío y con un nudo en el estómago, Bella dejó la foto donde la había encontrado y cerró el cajón. Se sentía como si Edward le hubiera dado una _puñalada. _¿Por qué tenía una foto de Tanya al lado de su cama matrimonial? ¿Con qué frecuencia la miraba? Sin duda estaba allí para algo...

Notó un intenso vacío, pero también cólera y dolor. Durante toda la luna de miel, se había esforzado por no pensar en que Edward probablemente había disfrutado apasionadamente haciendo con Tanya lo que hacía con ella. No hubiera tenido sentido arruinar su propio dis frute pensando en eso, pero la foto acababa de tirar por tierra esa visión sensata y liberal de su matrimonio.

Edward salió del vestidor. Bella le echó una ojeada para grabar su imagen en su mente, mientras el dolor y el resentimiento comenzaban a bullir en su interior. Había renunciado a su orgullo por él, incluso había pospuesto la búsqueda de su hermana melliza, se había esforzado por ser la esposa que él quería. Ese había sido su gran error, había olvidado lo que quería ella.

-Date la vuelta -pidió Edward con voz grave y sensual-. Estás fantástica con ese vestido.

-¡He visto la foto de Tanya Denali que hay en tu mesilla de noche! -exclamó Bella volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo con ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

-¿Y? -inquirió Edward alzando levemente las cejas con aire interrogante, intentando no reaccionar como solía hacer ante ese tipo de escenas.

Esa palabra hizo que el dolor de Bella se convirtiera en un ataque de ira ciego e incontrolable. «¿Y?» Como si no importara que su marido adorara la foto de otra mujer, como si ella no tuviera derecho a comentarlo, como si no fuera una objeción razonable. Bella leyó en esa palabra significados que él nunca habría imaginado.

-Si no te deshaces de esa foto, ¡te abandonaré! -le gritó, y su asombro al oír la melodramática amenaza fue aún mayor que el de él. Edward la miró con expresión incrédula y sardónica.

-Si no vamos a la ópera ahora mismo, no merecerá la pena ir-dijo. Bella, silenciada momentáneamente por esa forma de evitar el tema, lo miró furiosa.

-¿Crees que pienso ir a ver una estúpida ópera cuando hay una foto de otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio?

-No me grites -replicó Edward con voz suave y baja, pero con una amenaza velada y tormentosa en los ojos.

A Bella se le encogió el estómago, sintió, por primera vez, el mismo miedo que la atenazaba en presencia de su padre. Pero se desató en ella la misma rebeldía que la enfrentaba a Charlie Swan, cuando su madre aún vivía.

-Me has insultado -declaró con fiera convicción.

Edward, entretanto, maldecía la ineficacia del servicio doméstico, pues había dado órdenes de que hicieran desaparecer todo recuerdo de ese tipo. Pero también pensó, con la irritación de un macho que odiaba las complicaciones, que solo a su esposa se le ocurriría examinar sus objetos personales.

-¿De qué manera te he insultado_? –dijo él en tono _de aburrimiento que normalmente le había servido para bajarles los humos a la _mayoría de _las mujeres.

-Yo soy tu _esposa. ¡_Ella era una golfa! -en cuanto lo dijo, Bella se avergonzó de sí misma. Utilizar un término tan cruel y denigrante con una mujer a la que él había amado era imperdonable, Edward Se quedó he lado. Sus ojos relampaguearon de ira y su mirada de desprecio fue castigo más que suficiente _para ella._

-Respeto su memoria, y lo mismo harás tú, porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus celos -dijo con dureza.

-No tengo celos de ella... -musitó Bella ronca mente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Edward no contestó. Simplemente, abandonó la habitación, Bella, desconcertada, cerró los ojos desesperada por su propia estupidez. Un minuto después corrió tras él, pero cuando llegó a la escalera, la puerta de abajo se cerraba de golpe.

Celosa, sí, admitió Bella con dolor. Estaba amarga mente celosa de la mujer que había tenido en sus manos el corazón de Edward. No importaba que Tanya hubiera muerto: su recuerdo seguía vivo. El nunca la mencionaba, pero ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna pregunta. Cuanto más importante se hacía Edward para ella, menos capaz se sentía de pensar en su prometida. Pero, en realidad, no había razón para que no conservara una foto de Tanya; ni siquiera estaba a la vista. Bella sabía que, al meterse en lo que no le importaba, había arruinado la última noche de su luna de miel.

Con la esperanza de que regresara y la determinación de pedirle disculpas, Bella bajó a esperarlo al salón. Estaba muy afectada y temía el daño que podía haber causado a su relación.

Se preguntó por qué parecía condenada a ocupar siempre un segundo puesto en el corazón de toda la gente que le importaba. Era una constante en su vida. Emmett siempre había sido el preferido de sus padres, Bella solo era un bebé que necesitaba un hogar y que la compasiva y generosa Renée había aceptado. Y también ocupaba el segundo puesto para su marido, porque Edward nunca se habría casado con ella si Tanya siguiera viva. Pero, aunque lo sabía, se había enamorado locamente de él, dejando de lado su mayor ambición: reunirse con su hermana melliza.

Tenía la intención de desafiar a su padre y contarle a Edward la verdad sobre sus antecedentes, con la esperanza de que entendiera cuándo significaba para ella encontrar a Alice. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho aún y la respuesta hizo que se avergonzara de su propia cobardía. Había evitado contarle a Edward que era adoptada porque temía que pensara peor de ella al saber que no era una Swan. Incluso Emmett, que la quería, la había compadecido por no haber nacido en la familia.

Mucho peor que todo eso era saber que Edward se había marchado completamente disgustado con ella.

Cuando Edward entró a la sala, unas horas después, encontró a Bella profundamente dormida en el sofá. Ella se despertó cuando él la levantó en sus brazos. Miró su rostro moreno y la leve sonrisa que curvaba su boca y parpadeó confusa, pero no pudo evitar decir lo último que había pensado antes de dormirse.

-¿Qué te parecería que tuviera una foto de Jacob en nuestro dormitorio? -le preguntó. Edward se quedó quieto, completamente desconcertado.

-No lo permitiría -gruñó, sin pensarlo siquiera. Tras un segundo de silencio, comprendió lo que había dicho y sus pómulos cambiaron de color.

-No debería haber dicho lo que dije -se disculpó Bella, aplacada por esa admisión.

Furioso por ese comentario sobre Jacob y porque lo hubiera atrapado de esa manera, Edward se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desvestirse. Ni un potro de tortura le habría hecho confesar que había reservado otras entradas para la ópera para ese fin de semana.

-Edward, yo... -comenzó Bella, sintiéndose culpable por haber evitado pedirle una auténtica disculpa.

-Tengo un vuelo a las seis de la mañana -interrumpió él fríamente-. Aplacemos cualquier conversación seria hasta mi vuelta.

-Pero tengo que decirte algo, y si espero, puede que pierda el valor -dijo Bella, metiéndose en la cama. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Es un secreto de familia y mi padre me advirtió que no te lo dijera porque no quiere que se sepa -dijo apresuradamente-. No nací en la familia Swan... soy adoptada.

-¿Has estado bebiendo? -inquirió Edward incrédulo, Bella saltó de la cama, fue al vestidor y volvió.

-Esta es mi hermana, mi melliza... -le entregó la foto que había sacado del maletín-. Se llama Alice.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Edward miró a Bella con ex presión de asombro, tras echar una ojeada a la foto en blanco y negro, en la que aparecía un bebé.

-Una enfermera le sacó una foto antes de que nos separaran -explicó Bella palideciendo al ver su expresión. Se metió en la cama rápidamente.

-Adoptada... -Edward se sentó en el diván-. ¿Cuándo te adoptaron?

-Solo tenía unas semanas -dijo Bella y después le explicó que no nació con buena salud y su madre había decidido que no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé que necesitaba cuidados y tratamiento médico.

-¿Qué problema tenías? -exigió Edward.

-No pesaba lo suficiente y tenía problemas de ali mentación... y además nací con las caderas abiertas

-Bella hizo una mueca-. Mi padre quería que mamá adoptara a un niño, pero ella me eligió a mí. Él tenía la esperanza que, tras adoptarme, ella se volviera a que dar embarazada.

-He oído decir que a veces ocurre -Edward escrutó su rostro, comprendiendo que entraba en un terreno minado en el que no sabía manejarse-. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que eras adoptada?

-Era tan pequeña que ni siquiera lo sé.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-En Londres.

-¿Te adoptaron en Inglaterra? -Edward no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Por mis venas no corre ni una gota de sangre griega -admitió Bella, arrepintiéndose demasiado tarde de su confesión. Edward estaba obviamente consternado. Y ni siquiera había admitido sus poco presenta ble orígenes, por no mencionar a la infortunada her mana que era amante de un magnate.

-Ser griega adoptiva, es la siguiente mejor opción -aseveró Edward rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre la suya con gesto comprensivo. Decidió, haciendo gala de su tacto, no decirle que haberse librado de los genes de los Swan podía considerarse una bendición, Bella no deseaba su compasión y empezaba a atenazarla el dolor, habitual, de sentirse rechazada. Le importaba demasiado lo que Edward pensara de ella. Se preguntó por qué, en realidad no tenía importancia. Se guía siendo la heredera de los Swan, seguía siendo su esposa y él seguía teniendo una foto de Tanya Denali en su dormitorio. Liberó su mano de un tirón, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, ardientes de lágrimas.

-Creí que tenías derecho a saberlo -dijo con voz inexpresiva-. Pero no quiero hablar más de eso. Buenas noches.

Cuando Bella se despertó la mañana siguiente, la entristeció comprender que Edward ya se había ido. Pero una hora después recibió una enorme cesta de flores. Abrió la tarjeta que la acompañaba.

«Ahora eres una Cullen», había escrito Edward, obviamente como si pensara que la consolaría saber que no había honor mayor para una mujer. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas incluso mientras se reía.

Se preguntó si había malinterpretado su reacción la noche anterior, proyectando en él su propia inseguridad. Había parecido muy desconcertado al enterarse de que era adoptada, pero no hubiera escrito ese mensaje si eso lo preocupara seriamente. Anheló poder estar con él y la enfureció haberse dejado llevar por su caos emocional y no haber hecho las paces tras su primera pelea. Tendría que esperar treinta y seis horas hasta que él regresara.

Se le ocurrió que podía ir a Londres y darle una sor presa. La idea se apoderó de Bella. Los empleados debían conocer la dirección de su apartamento, y cuando él finalizara su día de trabajo, ella estaría esperándolo...

_**000**_

**_Pues bien chicas, hasta aquí el capítulo, muchas emociones juntas, ustedes que opinan?_**


End file.
